Myrmidon
by MidnightCharm18188
Summary: Harry suddenly changes into a magical creature. The blood has laid dormant for generations but due to the Voldemort issue the gene became active. He now has to find a mate or go insane. What will he do when he discovers his mate is Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the creature Harry is because I made it up. The rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Sitting alone in his tiny room at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey was Harry Potter. It was July 30th 11:00pm. "One hour to go", Harry said softly to his snowy owl Hedwig.

He sat there trying not to think of the first 'punishment' the Dursleys had given him this summer. His back was bruised and bloody, his chest was even more bruised than his back and he might have some broken ribs but has no way to know for sure.

The summer had started as usual with him being ignored, but then he had dropped a cup while setting the table and all hell broke loose.

Vernon jumped up and started screaming, calling Harry a useless and ungrateful freak, while advancing on the terrified boy.

Harry tried backing away but forgot there was glass on the floor and stepped in it with his bare feet. Crying out in pain he fell to the floor. Looking up at his uncle's face that was purple with anger. Vernon had on the malicious grin that had been becoming more and more frequent.

Harry was about to be beaten. There was no other explanation. The beatings hadn't started until he started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry an had been getting worse ever since.

Upon seeing the gleam in his uncle's eyes he knew he couldn't get out of this and it would be the worst yet. Seeing his uncle pulling back a fist, Harry cringed and curled into a ball.

Blow after blow was landed on Harry's back, face, and chest. By this point Dudley had joined in kicking him viciously in the ribs. All the while Harry was laying on the broken glass.

Petunia threw a frying pan, hitting him in the head, and the world went dark.

When Harry had come to he was sprawled on the floor in front of his bed. They had simply thrown him in the room and locked him in. There had been many more beatings like this one and it was all Harry could do not to break down. If he did that his magic could lash out. His magic was getting more out of control as his birthday drew near.

Another ten minutes passed before the first owl arrived snapping Harry out of his reverie. Two others soon followed. By 11:30 Harry is sitting on the edge of his low bed with his birthday presents in a neat row in front of him. Rock cakes from Hagrid, a book on Phoenixes from Hermione, and a renewed subscription to Quidditch Weekly from Ron.

Harry smiled faintly at the predictability of his friends and fed some of the rock cakes to Hedwig. Hagrid was nice but Harry had no desire to lose his teeth trying to eat them. Looking at the clock it was now 11:55. "Come here Hedwig, I need to send out these thank you notes", Harry called softly to his owl.

The clock struck twelve just as Harry shut the window, Harry screamed. Pain tore through his body. The pain was worse than all the beatings combined. Still screaming Harry fell onto his bed, body convulsing and changing. Wild magic exploded out of his every pore, it was felt by the whole block. It also set off the wards around the house.

By the time Harry stilled he was transformed. His hair was thicker reaching just above his shoulders. His face was now heart-shaped and his frame has filled out but it was slightly feminine with a narrow waist. However Harry knew none of this for he had passed out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was having a small meeting in his office with a few key Order members when the alarm, for the wards set on the Dursley's, went off. Breaking off mid sentence he checked the wards. He was only slightly worried for the common pixie flew into them now and again. Also, Severus hadn't said anything about a possible attack on young Harry. However those comforting thoughts evaporated when he saw what triggered the wards. There was an incredibly powerful burst of magic from within the house.

Growing more worried than he had been initially, Dumbledore turned back to the Order members in his office. "We have a problem", he said calmly, too calmly for the comfort of the four other people in the room.

"Those were the wards on Potter's house, correct", asked Snape.

"Must I go? Why can't you send Black or Lupin , as he IS the mutt's godson.", Snape sneered, sending a glare in Sirius' direction.

"Yeah! Wh-", Sirius began but was swiftly silenced by Dumbledore holding up his hand.

"Young Harry may be in trouble and you are still a wanted man. You are also still recovering from Azkaban." Dumbledore once again raised his hand to stop the response he knew Sirius was about to shout. "I know it has been roughly three years since you escaped, however it still affects you. Now Severus here is already admitted by the wards and is readily equipped to deal with any situation that may arise. We, on the other hand, are wasting valuable time discussing this. Severus you must go now. You may use my floo, to save yourself the trek to the gates, and floo into the Three Broomsticks. I also ask you, once again, to remember that Harry is not his father."

Severus stood, and muttering something about spoiled teenagers, made his way to the fireplace knowing it was useless to put up a fight. He was a little worried about the situation though. The wards on Potter's house were already adjusted to Harry's accidental outbursts, so for this to set off the wards it would take extremely strong magic. Even stronger than the Dark Lord's.

He floo'd into Three Broomsticks. He hadn't fully hit the floor before he apperated to Surrey.

When Severus landed on Privet Drive, he was nearly knocked over by the wave of magic that hit him. All around him were muggles, who could sense something was wrong and were fleeing. He would have to come back later and modify their memories into thinking it was a gas leak or something else more muggle appropriate.

Shaking his head to clear it of these distracting thoughts, he returned to his assigned task. Something definitely wasn't right.

Turning towards Potter's house, number four, he paused. It was just a small muggle dwelling. Wasn't Potter supposed to live in a mansion, being spoiled rotten? It was then, that all those times Dumbledore said something about Harry just before Severus left, almost every day it was something. The most common was that Harry wasn't his father. The other that stuck with him right now, however, was: Harry was not raised as you believe him to have been. It is quite the opposite.

Now, standing on the Dursley's door step, he was forced to believe those words. But the phrase 'quite the opposite' were nagging him. Shaking his head once again, he made his way into the house.

Entering the house, Snape bypassed the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Glancing at the family pictures he noticed Harry was suspiciously absent from all of them. In fact, there wasn't a single photo of the boy. Reaching the top of the stairs Severus saw four doors. One was open and obviously a bathroom, two were close to the stairs and had widened doors. The last however was at the very end of the hall farthest from the other three doors was the last room. It had at least twenty different locks on the door and a cat flap. What was more unsettling was the empty food tray sitting just outside said cat flap. With a sense of dread Severus approached this door and unlocked it with a modified alohomora.

Entering the room, the first thing Severus noted was that it was small. Probably the smallest room in the house. The second thing he noticed was that there were blood stains on the carpet, some of it fresh. The third thing he noticed was that Harry Potter was beaten and bloody sprawled out on the bed. It was quite obvious he had just collapsed there.

Looking at the boy now, Severus felt concern and worry for the youth pierce his heart. Knowing it was futile to fight the emotions starting to stir, Severus thus decided he would try to redeem himself for the hate-filled years that were now wasted. None of that hatred was ever really for Harry in the first place. It was all the rage he had built up for the boy's deceased father, James. He had judged the boy on sight and now he regretted it. It wasn't arrogance that fueled this boy, but rather a spence of justice and mercy. The boy was abused and neglected and Severus had just made it worse.

"Never again. I will never intentionally harm this boy in any way again." And with that Severus picked up the too light teen, carried them to the edge of the wards, and apperated to the gates of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus' feet hit the ground he moved swiftly to Hogwarts. He barged into the hospital wing and gently lay Harry onto the bed. When he turned around he saw the others had entered quietly behind him. Even Sirius was speechless at the scene before him. Severus Snape was not glaring or sneering, but instead had a look of anxious worry on his face as he stood back and watched Poppy work on the boy. The moment was broken when Dumbledore softly cleared his throat. Severus' face was unreadable when he turned to face the Headmaster.

"What has happened, Severus", Dumbledore inquired in a soft, low voice.

"I will not say anything in front of those two", Snape said in an eerily neutral tone, and gestured towards Sirius and Remus. Sirius began to get angry but Remus put a hand over his mouth and started dragging him towards the door.

"We will go home and come back tomorrow evening. Hopefully Harry will be better by then", Remus stated, and nodded towards Snape as he pushed Sirius out the door. Just before the door was closed Remus' eyes locked with Severus' and Severus saw a look of sad understanding in those amber eyes. Lupin knew, or had at least suspected, that Harry was abused.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Snape explained the scene he had found on Privet Drive. "You knew didn't you?"

It wasn't really a question and they both knew it. Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. Fury towards the old man ignited. Severus shoved it back to act upon a later date and asked the question that needed asked, "why didn't you do anything to stop this?"

"I did not know the abuse was of this nature. I believed it to only be neglect. Nothing physical. I am ashamed of myself for not stopping this sooner." Dumbledore knew he had not won over Severus with that answer but quickly distracted him with checking on Harry.

When the two men turned towards Harry they saw Madam Pomfrey putting bandages on Harry instead of using magic to heal him. When they approached the bed she stopped and turned to them. "None of my spells are working on him and I do not know why. He should at least be conscious by now."

Severus took on a thoughtful expression. "Is it just me or has his appearance changed", he asked Poppy. It was true, his build had changed into a more feminine shape and his face was more heart shaped than rectangle. His hair had grown since he was brought here too it was now just past his shoulders. "Today is his sixteenth birthday correct? Has he been tested for creature blood?"

Poppy gasped and immediately pricked Harry's finger taking a drop of blood. She murmured a spell and a scroll appeared with the results. Her eyes widened and she handed the paper to Severus, who quickly scanned the paper, drew in a sharp breath. "A Myrmidon", he choked out, "but they are supposed to be extinct!"

"It appears the blood has laid dormant in the Potter line", Dumbledore said, reading through the paper himself. "Severus try to heal him", he said suddenly.

"But only a member of his predestined pack can heal him", Severus said in confusion.

"I know, I would like to see if we are part of that pack. Poppy obviously is not and neither am I. However if my instincts are correct, you are", Dumbledore said jovially.

Severus warily approached the bed and drew his wand. After asking Poppy what needed healed the most, he swiftly cast the spell to heal it. It worked. Stunned he looked up at the headmaster. "Well, go on then", Albus said, still jovial, "finish healing him. I must go deal with the muggle situation, you should stay here to answer young Harry's questions when he awakes." Dumbledore made a hasty exit.

Severus was secretly grateful to the old man and Poppy when they left him alone with Harry. Now that they were gone he could openly show his awe at being a member of this boy's Myrmidon pack. Neither he nor Harry had been part of a family before and now they would each get the chance. Severus finished healing the boy and sat down next to the bed to wait for him to wake. Severus had a great deal to explain to the boy and he needed to find out a way to tell him. Severus was not about to keep anything he knew about Myrmidons from Harry. The boy deserved the full truth for once. And with that thought in mind Severus sat back and set about remembering all he knew about Myrmidons.

A/N: Not a lot happens in this chapter but hey I wrote two chapters in a day give me a break! So am I doing a good job at writing Sevvie and Dumbles? Tell me what ya' thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke slowly. For once he was pain free and comfortable. 'Wait', Harry thought, 'I'm supposed to be at the Dursley's. This definitely is not the Dursley's house. They make sure I'm as uncomfortable as possible.'

With this thought Harry tried to sit up, only to have a strong yet gentle hand lightly push him back down. Harry complied with out opening his eyes. Sighing Harry opened his eyes only to close them again when he saw that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and Professor Snape was sitting next to his bed. "What happened this time", Harry asked in resignation.

"Well", Snape began, taking a breath to clear his head, " last night at exactly midnight, the wards on your house went off alerting those at Hogwarts that something triggered the wards." Severus stopped and let Harry absorb that information and thus ask the question to start the difficult explanation.

Just as planned Harry asked, "What set the wards off?" Harry mentally prepared himself for news of an attack, trying to ignore the lack of malice in his professor's voice. However what Snape replied threw Harry's entire world off kilter.

"You are not human, Harry", Severus said warily. Meeting Harry's eyes he saw the shock. 'The poor boy. Will he be able to handle this?', Severus thought to himself.

"Then wh- what am I", Harry asked in a small voice, unable to meet Severus' eyes. Severus sighed. The child sounded so broken, and so like Severus when the marauders started bullying him. And at that moment Severus swore to protect the boy in any way that he could. A hesitant 'sir' from Harry drew him from his thoughts and Severus realized he had yet to answer.

"You, Harry, are a Myrmidon. And before you ask questions please allow me to tell you all I know of your race." After receiving a nod from Harry, Severus dove into his vaguely outlined explanation. "Myrmidon are protectors. They have a destined pack, or family of the heart, as it has been called. These packs usually have around three or four members, each member having a role in the 'family'. The rolls usually include a father/mentor figure, a mother-like figure to love and guide you, and a mate. There can be more members but they are not nearly as important as these three. Only members of a Myrmidon's pack is able to heal them should they be injured. If a Myrmidon does not find these three members they will die. They have two weeks to find the first one. After that it is a month to find the next and after the second is found you have three weeks to find the third. If the Myrmidon only finds two members the death can be put off, but they disappear into themselves eventually dying. A Myrmidon will protect their pack above all else but were often used as security guards. Questions so far?"

Harry stopped for a moment and thought. Most of the answers had been straight forward with no questions necessary. He had only two questions and decided to throw them out there, still not sure why he was so comfortable around a professor that had made his life hell for five years. "What did you mean by 'no longer human? Surely I am at least still part human? And if only a pack member can heal them, then who healed me?"

"When I said you were no longer human, it was literal. The reason you felt so much pain you passed out was because your body was removing all your human genes, leaving you 100% Myrmidon. And as for who healed you...", Severus trailed off, uncertain if he should tell Harry he was part of his pack.

"Who", Harry asked growing a bit impatient.

"As for who healed you", Severus repeated a bit warily, "I healed you. Yes, I am a member of your pack. I believe myself to be the father/mentor."

"And you are okay with this", Harry said incredulously. Harry was, oddly enough, not bothered by this development, it seemed... right.

"When I saw you, beaten and bloody at the Dursley's, I swore to put aside any animosity I had towards you. It was never really meant for you in the first place. I am telling you all this because I feel you gave a right to know and, whether I like it or not I care about you", Severus scowled a bit when he said the last bit. Old habits due hard I guess. "Oh, and you may call me Severus, seeing as we will probably be living together now."

"Thank you, Severus", Harry said, extremely grateful that he hadn't been rejected, knowing instinctually that had Severus refused to be part of his pack he would have died. With that thought drifting about his subconscious, Harry drifted off to sleep with a gentle, calloused hand petting his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Harry drifted off to sleep, Severus carefully lifted the boy into his arms. He didn't want Harry to spend anymore time in the hospital wing than necessary. He has spent more time here than in any of his classes. Walking towards his private quarters, Severus asked Hogwarts to create a room for Harry.

When they arrived, Severus saw a room had been added right across the hall from his own with 'HARRY' written across the top of the door in a slightly feminine font. Severus also noticed two other rooms had been added along with Harry's. Looking around again he could hardly believe these were his quarters.

Next to Severus' own room was his potions lab. There was a door connecting the two rooms on the wall they share. However, on the other side of the potions lab was what Severus assumed to be another bedroom. There was also another room next to Harry's.

Deciding to explore these rooms in a bit, Severus went to settle Harry into his new bed. Severus cautiously laid Harry onto the feather soft bed and pulled the fluffy blankets up to his chin. Severus knew he would eventually have to tell Harry about why he had treated him so badly over the years but chose not to dwell on it. Instead, Severus deciding to revel in the peaceful expression on Harry's face.

After watching Harry for a while Severus decided to look in the other new rooms. There were no names on the doors but he assumed they were for the other pack members. Opening the door next to Harry's room it was made for a Slytherin for sure. To anyone else it would just look like an average room, but Severus saw it for what it was.

The room itself was done in shades of grey and green. But that is not why Severus thought it was a Slytherin room. There were strategically placed items through out the room. A sharp letter opener on the edge of the desk, a heavy looking figurine by the bed, the heavy glass vase next to the door by way of weapons if need be. The book shelves were full of books on politics and wizarding law. Those are Slytherin qualities. Severus had a few ideas as to who's room it could be but he wouldn't interfere with the search of a Myrmidon for his mate.

Heading into the other room, Severus noticed it was simple. The room was done in browns and blues with some green thrown in. There was a large comfortable looking couch in front of the fire and bookshelves full of books of all kinds. At first glance it looks like that of a Ravenclaw but upon noticing that at least half the books were fiction it seemed less likely. However the room would definitely belong to someone of intelligence. Growing bored Severus retired to his own room.

His room was similar to the blue room in its simplicity. It was done on dark greys, blacks, and forrest greens. A cauldron station in the far corner and a comfortable green couch next to a bookshelf of potions texts.

Getting ready for bed Severus wondered how tomorrow would go. It was already around three a.m. and Black and Lupin will be back in the evening. His heart clenched at the thought if someone taking Harry away now. It had only been a few hours but Severus has already become quite attached to the boy who reminded him so much of himself.

A/N: I know this chapter is lame but I wanted Harry to be living in Sev's quarters before the encounter with Siri and Remi. *hides behind hippo eating pennies* don't hate me! I'm fifteen! Giver a break, I'm allowed to have boring chapters here and there! I know it's just me explaining a bunch of rooms!


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke again he felt refreshed. He was in a new room but could still feel the magic of Hogwarts so he wasn't worried. Looking around he noticed that the room looked a lot like the Gryffindor dorm except there was only one bed and there was a couch in front of the fire the colors were more muted too.

Sliding out of bed, he noticed his trunk had made it to Hogwarts sometime during the night , probably courtesy of Dobby. Dropping down in front of it and opening the lid, Harry did a quick check to make sure everything was there. When he was sure he had everything he pulled out some clean clothes and cast a quick tempus charm. Upon seeing that it was nearly lunch time, Harry hurried to the loo, that was on the wall closest to the bed.

Once Harry was dressed, he grabbed the comb laying on the sink, and turned to the mirror. When he saw his reflection he almost dropped the comb. 'How had I forgotten last night?', Harry thought to himself.

Looking at himself in the mirror once again, Harry noted the changes. His dark hair had grown to about the middle of his back and his face was more heart shaped instead of the oval it was before. His frame had thinned a bit and he had a narrow waist for a boy. 'Great', Harry thought,'being a Myrmidon has made me look like a girl.'

Sighing, Harry pushed the thoughts of his new appearance and quickly combed his hair. As he headed back into the bedroom his thoughts wondered to Severus. The man did seem to genuinely want to put the past behind them. And oddly enough Harry found himself wanting the same. They will, undoubtedly, have to talk of their past eventually but Harry wanted to put that off as long as possible.

Changing the direction of his thoughts, he wondered what Severus' role as the father figure entailed. He also wondered if there was any special mental bond between them.

No sooner had Harry thought that he felt the bond flare to life. It wasn't anything intrusive, just a presence at the back of his mind. Severus seemed to feel it too because Harry felt amazement and curiosity flow softly through the bond.

Harry was extremely relieved Severus wasn't irritated at the bond. ~Are you going to come out of that room or not?~

Harry startled at the sudden question projected into his head, and mentally scowled at Severus' amusement. ~How did you know we could talk through the bond~, Harry asked.

~It said so in the book on Myrmidon I'm reading, of course~, Severus replied, still amused. Harry mentally grumbled before walking out into the small common room.

Harry walked over to the chair next to the couch planning to sit there unt the Myrmidon part of him decided to sit on Severus' lap. It was useless to fight and Harry have in. Plopping down onto the man's lap, Harry curled up and rested his head on Severus' chest.

"What are you doing", Severus asked, startled and a bit amused by the situation.

"It's not my fault. The Myrmidon wanted to sit on your lap. I think it wants to be close to the only pack member it has found so far", Harry said, highly embarrassed.

Severus chuckled, but put his arms around the boy regardless. He was once again amused when Harry made a sort of purring sound and snuggled into the embrace.

"So what do you want to do today", Severus asked Harry, knowing Harry would want to stay in here for the day with his new pack member, strengthening the bond.

"Could we just stay in here today? I don't want to face anyone else and I want to get to know you a little more."

~That is fine by me.~

A/N: I know I promised Siri and Remi in this chapter but I wanted this scene first and I am too tired to write Siri being difficult and Remi being understanding. As you have probably noticed I have been updating every day but that will probably slow down as I try to fall into a routine. I am helping with a recycled art class on Wednesdays and Thursdays I go to a friend's to study. I hope you don't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

And spending the afternoon together is exactly what they did. After having the house elves bring them lunch they spent the rest of the day playing muggle board games and talking.

As dinner time grew closer, Severus remembered that Black and Lupin would be arriving soon to check on Harry. Severus told Harry this and the happy look on the child's face quickly changed to that of panic.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no! Sirius is going to freak", Harry exclaimed, starting to pace. "He is going to hate me isn't he?"

~He won't hate you Harry. He will be mad at me for sure but he won't hate you for this~, Severus said trying to sooth Harry.

The emotions and words flowing through the bond did a lot to calm the frantic boy, but Harry was still nervous.

When dinner time came around, there was a knock on the door. Harry, who had been on edge for the past hour, fled the common area and went into his room. Sighing in resignation Severus answered the door.

'Surprise, surprise', Severus thought sarcastically as he saw Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. He was irritated at these three for making Harry anxious.

~Don't be mad, please Severus. It will only make things worse and I don't like it when your mad~, Harry said to Severus, sounding a bit fearful.

Upon hearing the borderline frantic thought Severus forcefully calmed himself down, and gestured for the men to come in. ~Thank you~, he heard Harry say, also receiving a mental hug.

~Anything to make you happy, child~, Severus replied, with a small mental smile. Severus never noticed that he had physically smiled a bit throwing two of the three other men in the room a bit off kilter.

Leading his guests to the sitting area, he gestured for them to sit. The furniture had been transfigured for this meeting, they had created three chairs to sit across from a small sofa with a coffee table between.

Once everyone was seated, Severus on the sofa with each of the other three men took a chair, Sirius immediately started demanding to know things. "Where is Harry? Why is he here and not in the hospital wing? Are you keeping him trapped in here? I won't allow him to stay here with you", Sirius all but shouted. Severus had only been listening with half an ear while trying to coax Harry out of hiding but when he heard the last statement, he froze, cutting of abruptly from what he had been saying to Harry.

"What did you just say", Severus asked in a deadly, low tone.

"You heard me", Sirius said haughtily, "I will take my godson away and he won't see you outside of class ever again", Sirius was almost growling those last words.

They heard am anguished cry from behind them and turned to see Harry try and bolt for the door. Severus got there first, however and pulled the child close in an embrace. Harry was sobbing onto his chest showing no signs of stopping. "Shhh, it's okay Harry, child. I won't let him take you away also with the Myrmidon bond you are in my custody", Severus said just loud enough Harry could hear.

"Really", Harry asked looking up to meet Severus' eyes.

"Indeed. Besides it's not like he can force you out of these rooms. The wards are set so that you can't take anyone in or out against their will", Severus said, wiping the tears off Harry's face.

Harry smiled at Severus and gave him another hug. "Then I guess we have a lot to explain", Harry said, turning to look at the speechless Sirius, stunned Remus, and grinning Dumbledore.

A/N: So there is Siri. Remi hasn't really done anything yet but he will. May even throw in some side ships. For those wondering about Ron and Hermione they will be in this fic but I don't know if they will do anything important. I hate Ron so he is going to be a complete arse. And Sevvie calls Harry 'child' as a sort of endearment. I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Turning back towards their guests Harry sent them a sheepish smile, still not letting go of Severus. ~We still have to make it to the sofa, you know that right~, Severus said to Harry in amusement.

Sighing, Harry walked to the sofa, dragging Severus along with him. As soon as they had sat down Harry scooted closer to Severus, wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face in Severus' robes. Severus, in turn put an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Harry do you want to explain or shall I", Severus asked Harry in a calm voice, however he was giving Sirius a death glare.

"Be nice Severus. He just wants to keep me safe and you know it. That is also the reason you haven't hexed him into oblivion after threatening to take me away", Harry said in a monotone, tightening his arms around Severus, still obviously shaken up by what Sirius had said.

~I don't want Dumbledore here. I also don't want Sirius and Remus to go spilling things to him either. Are you able to put up a spell or something so they can't~, Harry asked Severus. Harry felt an evil aura on the man and chalked it up to instincts or an ability.

~Yes, but why don't you want Dumbledore here~, Severus asked Harry. Severus didn't trust the old man but what reason did Harry have for asking the man to leave.

~I'll tell you later, but you should probably start talking. Sirius is getting frustrated~, Harry replied, feeling it in the dark blue aura surrounding his godfather, and carefully avoiding the question for the time being. Severus noted they had been quiet for some time. Looking at the faces of those in front of him he noticed the headmaster smiling seemingly in amusement, Black looking about to explode, and Lupin had a look of confusion and kept rubbing the back of his head only partially focused on the people in front of him.

"Headmaster, since you already know the situation, I find it would be best if you were to leave, Harry feels the same", Severus said never breaking the hard look he was aiming at the old man.

"Now, Severus don't put words in the boy's mouth. I am sure Harry wants me to sta-"

"No, I want you to go", Harry said with determination. He would do what ever it took to get the evil aura'd man away from him and Severus. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Dumbledore's response to such a blunt dismissal.

Dumbledore merely stared in shock for a moment before nodding politely and gliding out of the room. As Dumbledore left Harry felt Severus cast a spell on the doorframe. Harry knew no secrets would be spilled about today.

As soon as Harry sat back down Sirius was hounding him. "How could you be so disrespectful to your head master? He has done so much for you! And why are you here with Snape?! You hate him! He has you under some kind of spell! He was the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy-", Sirius abruptly cut off knowing he should not have even mentioned the prophecy. No one was supposed to tell Harry about it.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "We will discus this prophecy later", Harry stated, leaving no room for argument in his tone,"however, right now we have bigger fish to fry. You are not to say ANYTHING until we are done speaking. I am not under any spells and you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that! You are going to remain SILENT and not argue with what we say. They are facts, not questions up for debate. Understood?" Sirius, stunned, merely nodded.

When Harry finished his little speech Remus spoke up for the first time that evening. "Harry, you need to calm down", he said. It was then Harry noticed objects around the room were shaking. Harry tried to calm himself down but the objects just shook harder. He was starting to panic and that would just make things worse. Severus and Remus both reached for him but Severus was closer, so Remus' fingers only brushed Harry's wrist. Harry felt a shock travel through his body and, jerking back, fell into Severus. The items in the room finally stopped shaking and everyone looked a bit stunned.

After a few minutes of everyone processing what they had just seen, Severus began to talk.

"Do the two of you know what a Myrmidon is?"

A/N: the issue with Dumbles is starting to show along with some other vague hints and a LOT of OOCness. I'm probably going to jack up the timeline and make school start earlier. Sorry for not posting yesterday. I went to see Warm Bodies with my friends. It was nearly midnight when we got back to my friends house and by that point I was running on and candy. I did manage to start the chapter before I crashed though so I wasn't entirely lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

When Severus stopped talking everything was quiet. No one spoke for long minutes while everyone tried to figure out what all has been said and what questions needed asked. It was Remus who broke the uncomfortable silence,"So if Harry can't find these two other people by roughly the end of September he will waste away and die? And if we try to keep him away it could also kill him?"

"Basically, yes. Though the book I read gave specific intervals in which a member needed to be found it is my theory that those intervals are just averages. It looks as though a Myrmidon has about two months to complete its family. There is also the issue of no one knowing the abilities a Myrmidon may possess", Severus then turned to Harry who was leaning on him,"Have you noticed any new abilities since yesterday?"

Harry thought for a moment, and nodded. "I can see auras and emotions and I can feel the flow of magic", Harry stated. Harry frowned as he remembered the over all darkness of Dumbledore's aura.

Severus and Remus caught the frown and, not wanting to upset Harry any more, changed the topic. "So how can you tell if someone is in your pack", Remus asked Harry. Sirius, who had been siting back trying to ignore everyone, perked up at this. "Yeah, Harry! How can you tell?", Sirius asked, suddenly much more animated.

"That's a good question. I think it is mostly instinctual. When I woke up in the hospital wing to find Severus Snape waiting patiently to explain things to me, I couldn't hate him. Severus told me he had healed me, which of course means he is a pack member, I asked him if he was okay with that. In the seconds it took for him to gather his thoughts I knew, in the back of my mind, that had he said no I would be dying", when Harry finished his explanations he yawned. It was getting late and he was exhausted.

"I think it's time for bed Harry", Severus said, amused as Harry buried his face in his robes. Severus stood and picked up Harry. He walked into Harry's room and placed him on the bed , carefully as the boy was almost asleep. Despite being 16 Harry was far too thin and light for Severus' peace of mind.

Severus sat there looking at Harry, and once again hated himself for how he treated him over the years. Hearing someone clear their throat softly behind him, Severus turned to see Remus and Sirius standing in the doorway.

"You really do regret it don't you", Sirius said. It was more of a statement then a question so Severus didn't answer. Instead he ran a hand over Harry's hair and motioned for the other two to follow him.

Walking to the door next to Harry's, Severus pushed it open. "I haven't yet explained what these rooms are to Harry, yet, but I feel you should see them while you are here", Severus said, back to using his teaching voice,"This is the room to Harry's mate. I think it has a Slytherin air to it. The strategically placed items give it away."

"I agree, if the colors didn't give it away the law books would have", Remus says, while Sirius is muttering something about 'slimy snakes'.

Nodding Severus lead them to the room for the mother figure and explained his reasoning for it belonging to an intelligent person, but not a RavenClaw. Sirius just sort of mumbled an agreement while Remus was scanning the shelves.

"These are some of my favorite books", he said slowly turning to face Severus. "Do you think there is a possibility this room was meant for me? During that period of time you and Harry were not speaking to us, there was a buzz in the back of my head. You two were having a telepathic conversation weren't you", Remus said.

"From what you said it seems likely", Severus said carefully. "It is however, just a suspicion, so do not confront Harry just yet. We need to get more used to each other before anyone else moves in."

"Agreed", Remus said.

A/N: look another short chapter! That should make up for not posting! NOW I think I'm gunna throw in the Malfoys soon but I don't know how yet. This is your warning. Also who likes the Remi/mother thing?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The next two weeks were relatively quiet. Harry and Severus spent much of that time getting to know one another and keeping others away from Harry. Dumbledore had told Ron and Hermione about Harry being brought to Hogwarts along with the state he was in when he arrived. He also mentioned that Harry was staying with Severus, while hinting at Harry's... heritage problem. As a result the two annoying Gryffindors had been owling Harry like crazy trying to figure out what was up.

Harry sighed as he wrote yet another letter of assurance to his pushy friends. He didn't want them to hate him for his creature blood. Ron would be jealous because Harry was a rare, nearly extinct, magical creature and Hermione would want to study him and do research. Harry just wanted to find his other pack members and then go live in a remote place far away from bothersome meddling people.

Dumbledore had also been trying to see Harry but every time he got close enough Harry either disappeared (literally) or passed out. No one but Harry knew the reason. The darkness that surrounded Dumbledore was suffocating. Severus could only feel a bit of the fear and panic Harry felt around the man and was working to keep him away. While all this was happening Harry felt like something was missing. Like a big puzzle piece was right in front of him but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was. That is, until Remus came to visit.

When Remus walked into Harry's bedroom one day the Myrmidon in Harry perked up and Harry all but threw himself at the man. Remus merely chuckled, and decided to try this mental bond Severus had been describing to him.

~Well hello to you too, cub~, Remus said, directing the thought towards Harry. Harry gasped and pulled back a bit from where he had been hugging the life out of Remus.

~You're the mother figure! I knew I was missing something~, Harry exclaimed, ~Will you be staying here now?~

"Yes, I will be, Harry", Remus said switching back to verbal speech, still letting amusement and happiness flow through the bond.

It was then that Severus entered. He looked worried about something. He saw Harry and Remus standing in the middle of the room and looked as though he didn't want to say what he came to say. Harry let go of Remus and walked over to Severus.

"What is it, Severus", Harry asked looking the man in the eyes.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment before answering Harry. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right away. There is a situation and he wants your opinion on it", Severus held up a hand to stop Harry from protesting, "It was not a request, but an order. You have to go. I of course will be going with you, Remus however, must stay. Dumbledore does not know he is a pack member."

"Fine", Harry said in resignation, "is there anything else I should know before we head up?"

"Yes. There are two other people in his office. I want you to keep calm and behave yourself. You may be shocked at first, but we don't want you to lose control again", Severus said warily.

There was a sadness around Severus and it hurt Harry to see that. Hugging the man tightly, Harry tried to send comfort through the link they shared wanting to help Severus feel better. Harry received a small smile in return.

They then left Remus in the common room and started the long, nerve wrecking trek to the headmaster's office.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but this was a difficult chapter to write. Blehh. So why us Severus sad? Who are the people in Dumbles' office? Why is it so important for Harry to behave? We will find out in the next installment of _Myrmidon_! (See what I did there? Like the old tv shows and comic books? Heheh I am so cool sometimes!)


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Severus stood facing the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office for long moments, each waiting for the other to head up first. Severus finally gave on and lead the way up the stairs and after reminding Harry to behave himself, swept into the room. Harry followed at a more wary pace since he didn't know what would happen around Dumbledore and the other occupants

Upon seeing who was in the room the shock Harry felt was not as bad as he had feared it would be. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were sitting stiffly on a transfigured sofa looking determined but sincere while Dumbledore had placed himself in the farthest place from the door.

Had this situation occurred before Harry's inheritance there was no question the boy would have been furious, but now, seeing the deep sadness surrounding the two, Harry couldn't be mad. When Severus went over to the Malfoys to greet them Harry noticed Severus too, shared their sadness.

"What has happened", Harry asked the room, moving to sit on the sofa across from the Malfoys. Severus came to sit next to him, he however, did not answer the question. ~It is not my story to tell, Harry~, Severus said simply.

Harry reluctantly turned to Dumbledore who merely gestured to the Malfoys and kept smiling that smile that was too benign to be real and it contrasted dramatically with the darkness surrounding him. Harry shook his head to clear it of cryptic headmasters, and resolutely turned to the Malfoys. It was when Harry's gaze came to rest on Narcissa, she began to speak.

"My family and I are not as loyal to the Dark Lord as it would seem. We made it seem that way to keep the family safe. We have been giving regular reports to your headmaster since the Dark Lord's return. It took quite a while to convince Dumbledore that we were not spies and without help from Severus, he probably never would have given us a chance.", Narcissa paused to let Harry absorb this information. Just before she could continue her explanation Draco spoke up.

"Despite what you may believe, Potter, I never truly hated you. I was mad that you didn't want to be my friend but looking back I probably seemed like such a prat. It always annoyed me that you got all the attention. I got top marks and you were barely passing but everyone was always so focused on the latest amazing deed Harry Potter had accomplished. Anyways, my 'hatred' of you was never more than annoyance. And I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry", Draco stated, looking uncomfortable.

Harry didn't quite know how to respond to this apology but found himself unable to hold a grudge against his class mate. "It's okay", Harry said, giving Draco a small smile, "I forgive you for being a prat."

The two sixteen year olds each gave a little laugh and shook hands before turning back to Narcissa. At Harry's nod she continued a bit shakily. "We are here tonight because we were found out. There was a Death Eaters meeting where Voldemort was assigning tasks. It seemed like nothing special, just the usual raids. That was until he tried to give orders for Draco to kill Dumbledore. Lucius reacted badly and refused to let his son join on missions. The Dark Lord was furious and tried to force us into doing as he ordered. In a fit of rage he tried to kill Draco. Lucius jumped in front of him but not before reminding us of our emergency portkeys into Dumbledore's office. When we arrived, we explained to him what had happened and he floo'd Severus. It was then we discovered your presence and Dumbledore wanted your opinion on where we should stay", Narcissa finished speaking leaving a loud silence in the room.

~Severus how well do you know the Malfoys~, Harry asked.

~I went to school with Lucius and Narcissa. They were the only true friends I have ever had. That friendship still has not faded and I am Draco's godfather~, Severus said in his no nonsense voice.

'Well this explains the sadness coming off the three in waves', Harry thought somberly. Turning back to Narcissa and Draco, Harry gave his answer, "Well I would like you to stay with us of course! Why would you have to ask? You know Severus will let you."

Severus sent amusement to Harry. ~You, my brat child, are probably freaking them out right now. They didn't expect you to agree."

~You three need each other. Plus my instincts are saying I should do this. School starts in a little over a month so it won't be that ba-~, Harry abruptly cut off as a new voice entered his head.

_*~Ah. Harry Potter. You have changed I see. Why don't you try me on and let me place you where you truest ought to be.~*_

Harry turned to see the sorting hat float off its shelf and hover over his head. The hat plopped onto Harry's head and began rooting around his head. The others in the room stood there in awe. It was supposedly just a myth, the sorting hat moving itself if a student must be resorted.

Harry didn't fight the hat this time. He allowed it to have free reign of his thoughts, finally letting the hat put him where it wanted him originally. After about two minutes of complete silence, the hat finally declared "_Slytherin_!"

No one said anything, they simply stated in shock as Harry removed the hat and placed it back on its shelf. Harry turned to face the four people in the room. After long moments, Severus finally spoke.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Harry."

A/N: So Lucius dead, Narcissa and Draco living with Sevvie, Harry, and Remi. Also Slytherin!Harry! I still reeeeally hate Dumbles and Ron. I'm also considering SevXRemi. I dunno yet I'm horrible at this. I'm so ill it's not even funny so have fun with this jumbled chapter. Again sorry for typos oomph writing this on my iPod.

*~Peace Out!, Sheryn


	12. Chapter 12

Harry led the way back to Severus' quarters, humming to himself. He was walking next to Draco, and Severus with Narcissa. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time, like he had a family. That was when it hit him, Draco was his mate. When Harry realized this he stopped walking, causing the others to walk a bit ahead before they noticed he had stopped.

Harry's eyes widened and Harry bolted down the hall, into Severus' quarters, past Remus, into his room and slammed the door. Leaning back on the door Harry tried to calm his racing heart. Draco Malfoy was his mate. Harry knew he has always had a slight obsession with the blond boy but this was hard to take in.

He heard Severus, Draco and Narcissa enter the common area. Then he heard Remus demanding to know why Harry was upset. ~Remus? Severus? Come here, please~, Harry said pitifully.

The two men cut off their sentences abruptly, hurried to Harry's door, and knocked. Harry immediately opened the door and pulled them inside, dragging them into a tight hug. They hugged him just as tightly for a moment before asking what happened.

"Draco is my mate", Harry said simply, sounding more like an eleven year old rather than sixteen. "He would never be okay with that! Now he really will hate me! He will reject me for sure now! I'm going to die", Harry wimpered.

Back in the common area, Draco and Narcissa were entirely confused. Harry had been just fine before something caused him to bolt. Draco's curiosity gotten best of him, gesturing for his mother to stay, he silently crept towards Harry's bedroom door. When he got there he cast an undetectable listening charm just in time to hear Harry speak, telling Severus and Remus that Draco was his mate. When he heard Harry's distressed cry about how he was going to be rejected and die, he pushed the door open.

When Harry heard the door opening, he hid behind his parental figures. When he peaked around them he saw Draco standing in the doorway. Harry just knew Draco had heard himself declared as Harry's mate.

"Can you two leave us alone for a bit", Draco asked, pointing his question more in Severus' direction than Remus'. They didn't make any move to leave until Harry nudged them towards the door.

When the door shut behind the two adults, Draco turned to Harry, who had sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked so defeated and it broke Draco's heart.

"Harry", Draco said softly, sitting down next to his class mate, "I'm not going to reject you."

"Really", Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, you twat. I am quite happy I am your mate. I just have one question. What are you", Draco asked this with some apprehension.

Harry looked up and grinned a little. "I'm a Myrmidon", he replied simply.

It was obvious Draco knew what that was, being a pureblood. He knew they were extraordinarily rare and to be a member of a Myrmidon pack was a great honor. "If it was possible, you just made me even more glad I'm your mate", Draco said in awe.

Harry just giggled.

A/N: I can't decide who to ship Remu with. Either Sev or Siri... Eh oh well, when in doubt, ship a three some. And how far should I go in this fic? Defeat Voldy or no?


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry and Draco came out from Harry's room, the relief in the room was palpable. Remus and Severus shared a small smile before Remus blushed a bit and turned away. Severus frowned a bit, but didn't say anything.

Narcissa was so confused as to what was happening she asked the most predictable question. "What just happened?"

The four males looked at each other then, when Harry gave a small nod, led Narcissa to the siting area and explained everything to her and Draco, who hadn't heard the entire story yet. Harry refused to sit until he knew what Draco's mother thought of the mate situation.

When the explaining was finished, Narcissa was silent for a long while. Just when Harry was about to leave, she stood and walked towards Harry. Tensing, Harry waited for harsh words and violence, it was an instinct ingrained in him by the Dursley's.

When Narcissa reached him she did something no one in the room expected. She hugged him.

Harry hugged her back hesitantly. He was not normally touched by other people, except in violence and this woman wasn't a pack member. Only when she released him from the hug, did she speak,"I'm glad my son is your mate. Myrmidon mates complete each other wholly. I'm glad Draco has you. You will make each other very happy."

Smiling a bit, Harry finally went to sit with the others. Just like what happened with Severus, when Harry tried to sit in a chair but instead found himself in Draco's lap, purring with no intention of leaving.

The three adults were amused by this but Draco was not. He was uncomfortable with the situation and sat stiffly. Severus decided to take pity in his godson and said,"it's useless to fight it. He will be like this for a while. Perhaps a week or two. Since you are his mate, you are more important to him than us. He was incredibly clingy to me too, you get used to it. You may have to share a bed too. It would be too painful for him to be alone now."

Draco slowly relaxed as Severus spoke, putting his arms around Harry. He should have remembered this from the research he did on various magical creatures last year.

When Draco looked down he saw Harry was asleep. His lips curled into an affectionate smile as he adjusted his arms so that he could carry Harry. Murmuring a goodbye to the adults, Draco carried his sleeping mate to bed.

Placing the boy on the bed Draco cast a spell to change them into pajamas. Looking down at Harry he noticed how young he looked. There was a child like quality to his face that one could never see past the determined face he usually wore.

Brushing the now long hair out of Harry's face Draco bent down and kissed us forehead. In response Harry leaned toward Draco. Draco had had a crush in Harry since about second year but because of the act he had to keep up for safety, he had never been able to act upon it. Over the years he had fallen hard for the Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Now the chance has come and Draco was not about to miss it. Climbing in bed next to Harry, he curled up behind him with an arm draped over the other boy's chest. Draco slept peacefully for the first time since fourth year.

A/N: this was a kinda fluffy chapter. I haves bit of a writers block and I have liek a bajillion school projects plus a recycled art class, my much needed tutoring, and my minuscule social life it's gar to write. I went to a birthday party for a skillet today so I needed to write this before my family did something weirder. Have fun with this chapter. I'm probably just gonna kill off Siri. Sorry guise. I don't like writing him. I'm exhausted! Nighty!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke to the sound of shouting from the living room. Rolling over he noticed Draco was in the bed with him. The Myrmidon reveled in the closeness if his mate. When Harry clearly heard his name mentioned in the shouting match he nudged Draco awake and motioned for him to be quiet and follow him.

As they moved towards the door the words became clearer. Cracking the door open a bit Harry could see Sirius facing off with Remus, Severus, and Narcissa. Sirius was shouting something about evil Slytherins trying to kidnap Harry and Remus. However when he started making cruel assessments about Draco, Harry stormed out of his room and up Sirius.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, you self centered bastard!", Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Sirius gaped in shock for a moment before rounding on Severus again. "See! You have him completely brainwashed! You are just planning to hand him over to Voldemort! I won't let that happen!" And with that Sirius drew his wand.

As the potentially fatal spell flew towards Severus, Sirius was thrown back into the stone wall. They heard bones crack on impact, Sirius slumped to the ground unconscious. Then a shield surrounded Severus. The shield caused the spell to be directed at it's caster, hitting Sirius in the dead center of his chest.

No one moved. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Remus reacted first and ran over to Sirius. There was now blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Harry saw this and slid to the floor. Draco was instantly at his side, wrapping his arms around the mortified boy.

Harry leaned into the comforting arms. They heard Remus call for Severus and Narcissa, who both rushed over to help. After a few moments of intense spell work, Severus sat back with a sigh. "There is no help for him. He fired a curse to shatter all bones in a one-foot radius of where the curse hit. It hit him in the chest, thus causing his ribs to explode, puncturing his lungs in over a hundred places. We cannot save him", all this was delivered in an even, emotionless tone.

Harry started sobbing. He had just killed his godfather. Even worse was the distant feeling of satisfaction that his pack member was not harmed. Harry cried for what seemed like years and Draco just held him.

Eventually he stopped crying and was numb. He didn't speak to anyone. He could hardly function. Severus went to tell Dumbledore an altered version of what happened. Narcissa levitated Sirius body out of the quarters and to Dumbledore's office while there she confirmed Severus' story.

Days passed. Harry stayed in his emotional coma, hardly eating, not sleeping. Draco and the others tried to snap him out if it, but nothing was working. Then, suddenly, Harry began to respond again. He startled everyone when he chuckled a bit at a joke Remus made. After that he returned, almost, to himself but something felt off to Draco. Harry would often times get up in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep, and go into the bathroom for a while. When he came back he fell asleep instantly. This struck Draco as odd.

One night Harry was sleeping fitfully. Draco lay awake beside him, worried. Then Harry sat bolt upright. Just as quickly he got out of bed and scrambled into the bathroom, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. That weird feeling Draco had when Harry went into the bathroom at night intensified tenfold.

Draco scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to check on Harry. What he saw shocked him to the bone.

Harry was leaning against the wall, razor in hand, sobbing and slashing his wrist. Draco snapped back into himself and vanished the razor out of Harry's hand with the wand he kept by the bed side. Harry just sobbed harder and started clawing his arm. Draco dropped to the floor next to Harry and grabbed the bleeding boys arms. Shit. Vertical cuts. Draco cast a charm that heals all the smaller wounds in an area so only the deep ones were left. Thankfully there were only three. Draco cast another spell to help them heal faster and then another to bandage it. Dragging the boy into his arms m, Draco too began sobbing. He had almost lost Harry.

It was then that the others entered the bathroom. When they realized what had happened, they all joined in a group hug. Harry's blood was still on the floor and now their pajamas but no one cared. They had almost lost this wonderful child.

Harry eventually calmed down and fell asleep. After they changed his clothes along with their own, they settled Harry into bed and settled around the full size bed. Draco filmed them in on everything. The bad feeling, Harry's nightly bathroom breaks, what he saw, everything.

While Draco spoke he petted Harry's silky dark hair. He couldn't bring himself to stop. He had to be sure Harry was still here. Still alive. Now all they could do was wait. None of them were going to be able to go back to sleep, too unsettled by what they had seen.

A/N: I needed a way to get rid of Siri and Theia Pallas gave me the idea of Siri and Harry getting I to a fight and Harry killing him. The suicide part was my own idea. I have a knack for writing sad scenes, so yeah. I've been listening to My Immortal by Evanescence the entire time to put me in The slightly depressed mood to write it. Trust me this chapter kills me emotionally. Keep in mind I wrote this instead if studying for the three tests I have tomorrow. I have to get up at 4am! Night!


	15. Chapter 15

The four conscious people in Harry's room waited anxiously for Harry to wake. Suicide was so rare in the wizarding world it was almost unheard of. For Harry to be in that mental state he was much worse than anyone had ever imagined.

A stirring from beneath the comforter alerted them to Harry's waking. The blanket slid off his chest as he stretched, eyes still closed. Then he froze. He gasped, eyes shooting open, looking at the faces of his soul family. He saw the relief in their eyes and relaxed a little. They weren't mad. Harry stared at the bed while the others thought of what to say.

They sat like that for a long while before Remus spoke. "Why", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His voice was so full if emotion it was almost painful to hear.

Harry contemplated lying, but he didn't think that would work. In the end Harry decided it was time for them to hear the full story. Harry didn't want to talk about it and was hesitant to start. It was then that Draco moved from his perch on the edge of the bed and moved to sit next to Harry. Draco made sure he was as close to Harry as possible, in an attempt to offer reassurance. Whether it was for himself or Harry was debatable.

Leaning against Draco, Harry began to speak keeping his voice neutral. "When the spell rebounded and hit Sirius", Harry choked a bit on the name but plowed forward anyways, "I didn't need Severus to examine him to know he was going to die, I could feel it. The human side of my brain was shocked and horrified, while the Myrmidon side was rejoicing because the threat was eliminated. The conflicting emotions fought for dominance within my mind and I became depressed. I believe my time with the Dursley's has made me vulnerable to the kind of self hatred it would take to do what I tried to do. A few days after the... Incident I started cutting. I had done it before over the years and it made a good emotional outlet, or so it seemed. It is addicting. It is so hard to just quit and move on", Harry paused, wondering if he should continue. Draco squeezed his hand Harry plowed on, "I started having nightmares too. They included but were not limited to Sirius and Cedric blaming me for his death and the other various horrors I had faced. Each dream tore open old wounds until I broke out of my numb daze and made the transition into autopilot, I reacted so no one questioned it. The dream I had last night was of all of you hating me for what I had done. The Myrmidon became so distressed. That caused the rash decision of death, as that is the nature of a rejected Myrmidon. I don't really want to die, I just can't handle everything by myself", and with that Harry shut up, waiting for reactions.

There were simultaneous lunges towards Harry and the next thing he knew he was in a group hug. Harry felt the tension and worry melt out of him with the close proximity of love felt towards him. Harry noticed that he could sense some of those emotions flowing between Remus and Severus. Harry pushed it to the back of his mind and reveled in the emotions.

As Harry was drifting off to sleep with the four other people in the bed, that had expanded as needed, he heard Draco whisper, "you are not alone anymore, Harry, we will help you through your troubles if you will only let us."

A/N: Wow guise! Fifteen chapters is by far the longest thing I have ever is another simple chapter for my wonderful story followers. I almost had heart failure earlier. We didn't have Internet when I got home from school. I need help I don't know what to do next. Either more with Dumbles in the two weeks before school starts or a time jump to the Hogwarts Express. What do you guise think? Nighty!


	16. Chapter 16

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the latest development in the Harry situation. It was now obvious that Harry had found his full pack, which was good. It gave him the perfect way to manipulate Harry into finally defeating the thorn in his side, Voldemort. There were complications, however. He couldn't get within speaking distance of the child without him vanishing or fainting. He would also have to get past the child's pack. And lastly there was the boy's mental state to keep in mind.

Yes, he knew about Harry's attempted suicide. There were wards on the castle that alerted him of this and another that showed him what was happening. When he had seen the Malfoy child enter the bathroom and heal Harry there was no question that the blond was Harry's mate. After that Remus, Severus, and Narcissa entered and huddled around the two teens. Dumbledore had not even known Remus was in the castle, but now knew he was the mother figure for Harry.

Harry had two Slytherins in his pack and was now one himself. This was not good. Harry was already too Slytherin for comfort and now he had the most influential Slytherins living with him. Dumbledore would have to find a way to prevent Harry from drifting off the path carefully laid in front of him. Maybe he should enlist the help of Harry's Gryffindor "friends". The ones he planted just in case something like this happened.

Little did Dumbledore know, Harry had been growing away from his friends for quite some time. Harry was further out of reach than the old man knew.

*~tiiiiime juuuuump~*

"Do I have to ride the train? I'm already at school", Harry whined while trying to brush his long hair.

"I'm afraid so, child. Dumbledore's orders", Severus replied. He was none too happy with this situation either.

"He thinks it will help you get used to so many people being around and being away from us. You will still have Draco there though", Remus said trying to reason with Harry.

Harry sighed in resignation. "I know but I still can't stand that old coot. He is not who he pretends to be. There is something extremely dark hidden behind that grandfatherly act", he said a bit cryptically.

"It's time to leave Harry. We need to get there early. Remember we are sitting with the Slytherins", Draco stated.

"Are we still sure that is safe", Harry asked, still wary of them even though he had been told how none of the Slytherins wanted to follow a madman.

"It is not the Slytherins we should be worried about, but rather the Gryffindors. They are not known for being open minded", Severus pointed out. Harry sighed and nodded, knowing they were right.

"Let's just get this over with", Harry said. After receiving the okay from Harry, Remus grabbed him and Severus grabbed Draco and the four apperated to Platform 9 3/4. Narcissa stayed behind, not wanting to draw even more attention to the group.

When they arrived, the four immediately headed for the train. Remus and Severus could not ride the train with them but were going to stay as long as they could. The pack made its way to the back of the train to the last compartment on the left. This is where they were to meet with the other Slytherins in about ten minutes.

Harry spent the time with his pack between Remus and Severus since he would not see them for hours. The trip to Hogwarts was going to be difficult without his 'parents' support, he just hoped he didn't have to face Ron and Hermione yet. Those two were getting on Harry's last nerve. They just had to know everything and it was infuriating.

The compartment door opened and the other sixth year Slytherins entered. No one said anything, they just came in, sat down, and waited for their head of house to explain what they needed to know. Severus quickly gave them a crash course in everything about the situation, and all the students confirmed that they understood.

"I must leave now, as the other students are arriving. I will see you all at Hogwarts", this last part was directed mostly at Harry. The boy, of course, flung himself at Severus, hugging the man tightly. After hugging him back, Severus lightly pushed him to Remus for a hug, then the two left.

Harry turned to face the other members of the compartment. "Err... hi", he said hesitantly. No one had spoken and it was bothering him. Harry decided to check their emotions and what he discovered was mostly curiosity. Finally someone spoke.

"So you're a snake now? What happened to being Gryffindors Golden Boy", asked a boy named Blaise Zabini. It was a very Slytherin question Harry decided trying to discretely figure out why Harry Potter was now a Slytherin.

"I was always supposed to be a Slytherin. Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and made me believe all Slytherins were evil", Harry answered, openly showing his dislike of the old man. "No more questions though. I have a feeling I will be dealing with a few pissed off Gryffindors later."

The Slytherins nodded and Harry went to sit next to Draco. And of course ended up in his lap, purring. The Myrmidon knew its other pack members were not here and so it couldn't help but sit on its mate's lap. The other Slytherins sat tense and waiting for Draco to explode. However Draco just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, thoroughly confusing his class mates. They had only been informed that Potter was a magical creature, but not what he was. Severus had deliberately left those details for Harry to tell.

Harry turned his head to look at the others in the compartment. "I will explain everything later", he said simply, and turned his face back to Draco, who in response kissed his forehead.

Everyone sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before the compartment door flew open. Everyone turned to see Hermione Granger and a very pissed off Ron Weasley enter the compartment. "WHAT THE HELL, HARRY", Ron shouted getting redder by the second.

"Hi, Ron."

A/N: here is the chapter! HereJust take it! My head feels like someone is stabbing it repeatedly. I is hard to write when your head hurts too much to function. I tried posting this last night but it seems to be geeking.

~Dying here,

Sheryn


	17. Chapter 17

When Ron and Hermione entered the compartment, Harry felt his heart sink. Ron was famous for his temper, especially when Slytherins are involved, and here Harry was sitting on the lap of Ron's arch nemesis.

Harry could sense Ron's anger and the situation did not look promising. Hermione was more confused than angry, she didn't understand entirely what was happening but she obviously didn't approve of Harry's companions. "Harry what is going on here? Why are you sitting with the Slytherins", Hermione asked trying to think on a rational level, she was trying to calm Ron down a bit, but with no luck.

"Err... well I'm a Slytherin now... I was resorted this summer", Harry responded as he leaned into Draco, half trying to hide and half seeking comfort. Hermione was speechless, there was no record of anyone being resorted for hundreds of years.

Ron on the other hand was royally pissed, and when Ron was mad he made anyone in the vicinity head for the hills. He started trying to rationalize with Harry, to talk sense into him. "No one can be resorted Harry! These slimy gits must have you under some kind of spell! There is no way you would do this of your own free will! You hate them", Ron shouted all of this and Draco had had enough.

"Listen here Weasel-", Draco started but Harry cut him off, not wanting this to go as it had with Sirius.

"Ron I must ask you to leave. You are mad and not thinking rationally. I will find you at Hogwarts when I think you are ready to hear what I have to say. Good day to you", and with that Harry waved his hand, pushing the Gryffindors out of the compartment and locking the door.

Harry sat in shock and as did the others. He had just performed wandless magic, effortlessly. Only two professors could do that, and they were Snape and Dumbledore. It was incredibly difficult and most don't even try it.

This had finally tipped the scale for the Slytherins, and it was Pansy Parkinson who broke the loud silence, "Okay, that's it. What the hell happened this summer?"

~It's okay, Harry. They won't hate you or try to hurt you. If anything they will respect you. We have talked about this~, Draco said sensing Harry's hesitance.

~I know we have and I agree. It is just, I can feel the distance between us and the others. I think it was too soon for this distance. I will talk to them but you have to help.~

Breaking off their mental private chat, Harry returned his attention to his new house mates. "Heheh. I guess I should start at the beginning. I am a Myrmidon", Harry paused to let this information sink in for a second, then continued, "I am just going to assume that as Slytherins you at least know what that is and the basics of what that entails. Draco is my mate, though I'm sure that was obvious. Snape is the father figure and Remus the mother. I came into this unknown inheritance on my birthday in July. That is the basic summary. So what else do you want to know?"

Shocked was an understatement for the looks Harry saw around the compartment. Dumbfounded Or gobsmacked, possibly a better word choice. Harry was right in his assumption about their knowledge of his race, they all had shown recognition after his first statement.

The first question asked was a good one. "How do we know this is real? How do we know you aren't about to spy on all the 'evil' Slytherins and report straight back to Dumbledore", Zabini asked.

"A good question", Harry said his mood going dark at the mention of the old man, "if I have any say in it, I will not be following that infuriating man any more. He thinks he knows it all but he is in for a rude awakening. I refuse to be his weapon any longer." Harry said all this with a fire in his eyes that did a lot more I'm convincing the Slytherins than he realized.

The next question was a bit more tricky. "Why don't you want to spend time with the Gryffindors", Goyle said. This struck Harry as odd since Crabbe and Goyle never really talk.

"Well there is the fact that Draco is the only pack member here and my mate, that keeps me here. I have also grown apart from the members of my former house. They tend to shun me if I can't solve all their problems, Ron especially. And of course the famous Weasley temper. No one wants to deal with that", Harry said after thinking a bit.

The answer seemed to satisfy the Slytherins for now, but Harry knew they didn't fully trust him. "I know you all don't really trust me. I know you want to assess the situation first before picking a side. There is also the power play, I have Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy backing me. I know how you are seeing things. You don't have to like me. I won't force you to like me but just know if you try to hurt me or my pack you will end up like my godfather", Harry stated with an unveiled threat. He simply forgot that the others didn't know about Sirius until Zabini spoke up.

"What happened to Black?"

Harry paused. Did he want to tell them this? In the end he knew he had to so why wait? "Sirius tried to severely injure Severus. In response I sent the spell back at him and killed him. I killed my godfather", Harry just conveniently forgot to mention he tried to kill himself afterwards. There was no way Harry could have said any of that without Draco holding him and the blond knew it but didn't say anything.

The tension in the compartment was palpable. It stayed this way until Zabini reached out and shook Harry's hand.

He simply said, "Welcome to Slytherin."

A/N: my posts are starting to slow down as you may have noticed. Sorry. I think the illness I have is from stress and it is extremely painful. Should Harry and Draco have pet names? If so what should they be? Let me know soon!

Now it is 11:29 and I have to get up at five! Night!


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the train ride was peaceful; no one bothered Harry or the Slytherins. The tension had mostly faded and everyone had loosened up considerably. The softly spoken conversations and lulled Harry to sleep, but he often had nightmares. When Harry started having a nightmare, Draco was quick to send calm and loving emotions through the bond allowing to Harry calm.

Draco woke Harry about fifteen minutes before the train reached Hogsmeade. Harry was almost vibrating at the chance to see Severus and Remus again.

The other Slytherins formed a protective circle around Harry and Draco when they got off the train. The other students cleared a path for the group, their eyes lingering on the mysterious person beside Draco. All they could tell in the fading light was that the person Draco kept his arm around had a slim body and long dark hair. All the staring caused the two mates to be on edge. When they had reached the castle gates, Harry was visibly shaking with tension. Draco tightened his arm around him to offer some comfort but it didn't seem to have much effect.

The Slytherins were the first to reach the Great Hall and it was a good thing too. As soon as Harry got past the thick, wooden doors leading to the great hall, he bolted across the room, leaping over chairs and tables if that stood in his path. The other students who had been streaming in behind the Slytherins stopped to watch Harry, to them the mystery person that was with Draco, race towards the staff table. As Severus saw Harry approach, he stood and walked around the table, waiting to greet his adoptive son. There were only around sixty students in the room but extremely loud gasps were audible as they saw Harry who had flung himself at the man. It was easy for the Slytherins to guess that the other students thought Harry was attacking Snape, and it amused the Snakes greatly. They were all speechless when their most feared professor wrapped his arms around the person hugging him, hugging him back.

Dumbledore chose then to speak to the students, directing them to their seats. Everyone complied and after everyone was seated there was a moment of awkward silence.

Snape gestured for Dumbledore to draw closer, as Harry moved behind Severus. The old man seemed even darker than he had yesterday and it unsettled Harry to no end. As Severus was telling Dumbledore that Harry as going to sit with him, Harry felt a warm, gentle presence surround him. There was an odd sensation of rightness and happiness that only lasted a second but it was almost otherworldly. Harry tuned back in to the conversation between Severus and Dumbledore just in time to hear Dumbledore allowing him to sitting at the staff table, but only for that meal.

"You cannot sit on my lap in the Great Hall, Harry. I will allow hugs but you cant sit on my lap in public", Severus said in his no nonsense voice, Harry knew better than to argue choosing to instead. When they sat down in their seats, Harry instantly moved his chair closer to Severus until they were touching shoulder to shoulder. It was only then that Harry relaxed. Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder and started softly purring. Feeling Severus sending an inquiring thought, Harry replied with a mental shrug. They were both waiting anxiously for Dumbledore to begin his vague explanations.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

A/N: Filler chapter, sorry. I have a busy schedule for the next few days and it will be crazy. I had a Fangirl attack for a different fandom and that interfered with my writing time. I was unable to use spaces for like an hour. It was that bad a fangirl attack. :P Theia Pallas wants to try and beta my chapters so it may take an extra day to post sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore gave his usual welcome speech, of course throwing in a bit about inter house unity, before he got to the subject Harry was dreading. Harry and Severus didn't want the student body knowing everything that had happened. They had still not even told him that it was Harry who killed Sirius.

"As some of you may have noticed there is a student sitting at the head table. There are certain events that have occurred and I am only allowing it for today, because I made the decision to have this student ride the train. He was not ready for that and so", Dumbledore turned to face Severus and Harry and they just knew Dumbledore was about to announce who was sitting with Severus, "Severus and Harry, I apologize for my unwise decision." Severus and Harry nodded mutely.

The reaction this received could have been amusing if it wasn't potentially dangerous for those involved. Some students nearly choked and they would have had they been eating. The majority was speechless, but there was an alarming amount of disbelieving and angry voices. Ron was so angry he tried to send a cutting curse, dark magic, towards Severus.

Everyone paused and watched the spell fly through the air. Time seemed to slow down for Harry. He leapt in front of Severus and, in an attempt to protect him, and held up is hands to try and block the curse. The spell stopped mere millimeters from Harry's hand.

Harry could feel the magic he was holding. The magic was desperately trying to cut something but Harry wouldn't allow it to do any harm. Harry shifted the magic until it was calmer. The intent to hurt was still there but it was less severe and with that, Harry let the altered spell continue its course into his hand. A shallow gash appeared across his palm and several professors moved to help, but Dumbledore held them back.

Across the hall Draco and his Slytherin year-mates were watching the situation quietly as they already knew what was happening. Of course they did, they were Slytherins after all. Being who they are they thought the reactions were hilarious and were having difficulty hiding their laughter. However when Weasley cast that spell towards Severus, Draco's heart nearly stopped. He knew Harry would try to save Severus. He was, of course, right and Harry jumped to stop the curse and somehow managed to stop it midair.

Draco was out of his seat and halfway across the hall before he noticed he was moving. He didn't know how long Harry could hold the spell and the emotions coming through their bond were a jumbled mess. The only time they had felt like that to Draco's knowledge was after the incident with Black. Needless to say Draco was worried. Just as he got to platform the table stood on and mounted the steps the spell hit Harry.

Draco ran over and grabbed the injured hand, healing it with a quick spell, and pulled harry into his arms, sending a mental message to Remus telling him Harry needed his pack. Harry put his arms around Draco too and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his mate's neck. Draco felt the tears just as Severus came and joined the hug. The crying intensified.

Remus had set a fast paced gait towards the Great Hall and arrived within minutes. The message that brought him here was quieter than normal but the simple words had him nearly running. Throwing open the huge wooden doors he completely ignored the looks he was receiving from the student body and made his way to Harry. The entire school had found out he was a werewolf when he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year. Most didn't care he was a werewolf but the fear he saw in their eyes that year was painful to see.

Reaching the head table he too joined the group hug. They sank to the floor; Harrys sobs were heart wrenching. Those that could hear it had to blink away tears of their own. Finally after long minutes Harry spoke.

"Who cast the spell", He asked with a neutral tone that was just eerie coming from Harry. There was an awkward pause before anyone answered; no one really wanted to tell him.

"Ronald Weasley", Severus said with obvious scorn in his voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Bring him here."

Less than five minutes later there was an angry yet scared ginger standing in front of the small, angry pack. There was a great amount of tension in the air. No one spoke, letting Ron get extremely uncomfortable before speaking. Ron tried to break the tension but all he did was fuel Harry's ire. "Hi Harry. Nice to see you're doing well."

"Well"' Harry asked in a low, cold voice just loud enough that only those standing closest could hear, "I hope you know that had you killed him I would die too. Just like if you try to hurt him, Draco or Remus ever again I will not be held accountable for my actions. The Last person to try what you just pulled was not as lucky as you. I am giving you a warning. I don't want to disregard the friendship we have had but you need to get a hold of your temper. I will tell you now, if I have to choose between you and them, I would choose them."

"WHAT? You would choose them over your best friend", Ron screeched in outrage and disbelief.

"Yes, I would. I don't think you realize that if you tried t forcefully take me away from my pack that too could kill me", Harry said still in the low, cold voice. Harry was doing well controlling his magic but his control was rapidly dissipating and objects began to shake. Harry tried to calm himself but it wasn't working, turning to Severus, Harry spoke in a small voice, "I can't make it stop. Help Severus", Harry's vice was starting to shake and it had taken on a childish sound again. This only occurred when Harry was extremely distressed.

The four pack members exchanged looks and it was a unanimous decision. They had to get. Harry. Out. Of. There. Things were starting to shake harder and the shaking was spreading throughout the room. Harry's whole body was trembling and he wasn't very steady on his feet. Usually Severus would have carried him in this situation but Harry opted to climb onto Draco's back.

The group turned to head for the doors but Dumbledore stopped them. "You haven't addressed what happened this summer. It is important the student body knows."

Harry turned his head to look at the Headmaster. "Tell them everything." And with that the four left the Hall, leaving hundreds of confused and slightly scared students.

A/N: I keep forgetting what year I set this in but I'm pretty sure its 6th. I think I'm going to throw in an evil Dumbles scene in a bit. My BFF made me read/listen to an HP fanfic and it was so bad it physically hurt me. Plus I recently joined the BBC Sherlock fandom and I just finished episode 6 and I. AM. DEAD. I was in an emotional coma for like two hours. So yeah this A/N was pretty pointless but I need to feel like people care about what happens in my life. BTW for future reference -virility- means masculinity.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else really almost all of this wonderful storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just made up the creature Myrmidon and of course part of the plot.

Dumbledore sat in his office after the welcome feast and rubbed his temples. Explaining everything to the school had not had the same response as Harry sitting with Severus, thankfully. Everyone had just listened quietly and gone to bed, no questions asked. It seemed, however, that the Myrmidon situation could cause a lot of problems. Severus taught a class that could ultimately cause a lot of harm to him and others, a class where his students hate him. If an incident like this evening occurs someone could end up dead. Albus knew that Harry would not be condemned for protecting his pack.

Dumbledore needed to get Harry on his side quickly. Harry used to be so easy to read. The emotions had been written plainly across the young, innocent face. Now it was nearly impossible to read his emotions and this troubled Dumbledore to no end.

Dumbledore had been manipulating Harry's life since he started Hogwarts five years ago. First year with the Sorcerer's Stone, he had deliberately left the Mirror of Erised where Harry would stumble across it. Dumbledore knew exactly when Quirrel would go for the stone; he had made sure the skittish professor had heard him speaking to McGonagall about leaving the castle. With the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore had known of Lucius' plot to discredit the Weasley's by giving the youngest a Dark object. Albus had just conveniently not mentioned the diary was a horcrux; knowing Harry would destroy it while saving Ginny. In third year when Sirius escaped from Azkaban, Dumbledore did not tell Harry Sirius was his godfather, so that when he did find out he would seek out the man to find out why Sirius betrayed his parents. Finding Pettigrew was just a coincidence. Fourth year was more difficult to control but had Albus not wanted Harry to compete, he could have gotten the child out of the tournament. Dumbledore knew from the beginning that it was not the real Alastor Moody teaching at his school and he had been aware that the Tri-wizard Cup was a portkey. Fifth year it was easy to manipulate Harry into hating the Ministry. Umbridge was a disgusting toad and extremely easy to hate.

The closer Harry grew to Severus the further he slipped from Dumbledore's influence. The lack of control was interfering with Dumbledore's plan to slowly overthrow and reshape the Ministry. He was, at least in his own opinion, the greatest, most powerful wizard that has ever existed. He believed himself more powerful than Merlin himself and if he couldn't control Harry as is then he will eliminate the threat.

It was time to call Harry in for a chat.

- - - - - - - - Scene Change - - - - - - -

When Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus entered their living quarters they headed straight for Harry's bedroom. Harry and Draco climbed into the bed, Harry immediately cuddled close to his mate letting the love wash over him. By this point Harry and objects had stopped shaking.

"Harry… what happened with that cutting curse? It should have been much more severe than it was", Severus enquired.

Harry had trouble finding a way to explain what he had done so he tried to explain as best as he could. "I somehow managed to freeze the spell in midcourse. As I was…I guess you could say, holding the spell I could_feel _its intent. I could feel its desire, its _need_to cut, to injure. Basically I altered that intent until it was safe enough to let hit me. I have never felt magic like that before and it scared me. It left me shaken up and if you add that to the anger I felt towards Ron then you can see why I lost control like I did. And—", Harry cut off abruptly.

"Harry", Draco said nudging Harry a bit with his elbow.

"Well, I felt a… presence, while I was in the Great Hall", Harry said slowly. Severus nodded at him to continue so Harry did, "It wasn't threatening or anything… it was… calmness and love. It was like warmness surrounded me when Dumbledore drew too close. It kept me from lashing out at him; his aura is even darker than before. But what do you think the presence was?"

There was an astonished silence. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. There was only one thing Harry could be describing and it was so rare it was believed to only be a legend.

"Harry", Remus said his amazement showing in his voice, "We— we believe it may have been Magic herself, that you felt. An occurrence like this is even more exceptional than a living Myrmidon. It may mean that She is watching over you to make sure you get through the most difficult obstacle you face. That is what I hope anyways."

"I hope so too…", Harry said as he lay down. Draco lay down next to him and pulled him close, Severus petted Harry's hair, and Remus rested a hand on Harry's ankle giving Harry the assurance that all of his pack was safe. Harry was asleep in minutes and no one noticed Narcissa slip out of the room with a tender smile on her face.

A/N: There is your Evil!Dumbles scene…. Sort of… There were a few key points in this chapter, at least two. Classes start tomorrow! Any suggestions for problems they face? Any shunning or fear? Plots among the students? Ideas anyone?


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was the first to wake and saw that the bed had once again expanded to allow him to spend the night with his pack. Groggily he recalled the events of last night. Now he didn't want to get up because that meant he had to go to classes, and classes are where the accusing stares will be. Harry tried to go back to sleep but the others had started to stir. Remus and Severus quietly left the room to get dressed, leaving Draco to wake Harry.

"It's time to wake up, Harry", Draco spoke softly into Harry's ear. In response Harry pulled the pillow over his face, trying in vain to ignore Draco and stay in bed. "Come on you can't skip your first day of classes."

When Harry still refused to get up Draco decided he would need to take a different approach. "If you don't get up I will have to go and get Severus." Harry shot straight up. There had been a few incidents over the summer where Severus "accidentally" dropped ice water on Harry when he wouldn't get up. Draco couldn't hold back his laugh at Harry's reaction but it quickly dissipated when Harry hugged his knees to his chest and lay his head on is knees. "Harry? What's wrong, why don't you want to go to class", Draco was getting a bit worried at Harry's mood.

"I don't want to go. Everyone will be staring at me and all of Gryffindor is going to hate me for transferring to their rival house", Harry exclaimed with tears beginning to run down his face. 'Great', Harry thought to himself, 'being a Myrmidon has stolen any virility I may have had.'

"Oh, Harry, if they hate you for something like this then they are not worthy of your time to begin with. People that care about you wont care what house you are in as long as you stay true to yourself. The Slytherins support you and if you give them the chance they can become great friends. Severus and Remus won't start to ignore you in public because of pressure and I will be by your side all day. I love you, Harry, and I will not let anything happen to you", Draco finished his spiel and gave Harry a moment to think.

"I don't know if I can do this", Harry stated softly. Draco was unable to think of a quick way to reassure his mate that everything would be fine. Then a thought came to him. Walking over to Harry, he pulled the smaller teen to his feet, pulling him close. Draco looked into Harry's vibrant green eyes that were showing so mush distress, and he couldn't look away. Draco leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry responded almost instantly, the Myrmidon in him was bouncing with happiness. Not having much experience with kissing let his instincts take over. A bit tentatively, Harry lightly licked Draco's lip and Draco opened his mouth. Timidly their kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths. The kiss was slow and filled with so much love it caused the anxiety to dissipate.

Easing out of the kiss, they stared at each other for long moments. Harry started giggling first and Draco soon followed, they were both giddy with happiness. Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and hugged him. "I love you, too Draco."

A voice from the doorway caused them both to jump. "If you two are quite finished with your display of affection, breakfast starts in fifteen minutes", Severus said coolly but there was affection in his gaze. Remus and Narcissa stood behind him and they chuckled as the boys began to scramble to get ready. After five minutes of scrambling they were just casting spells to get ready and with four minutes to spare they made their way to the Great Hall.

Pushing open the tall oak doors, all eyes, though there were few, as breakfast had just started, turned to watch Harry, Draco, Remus, and Severus head towards the Slytherin table. Remus had opted to eat with Harry to try and keep him grounded and prevent another magical outbreak. Draco sat on Harry's right and Remus to his left while Severus stood behind them. The menacing professor persona was firmly in place as he quickly and efficiently explained things to the other Slytherins. They may have heard it from Dumbledore but they never truly believed it until they heard it from their Head of House.

No one asked questions as they were going to do research on Myrmidon anyways and stupid questions were frowned upon. After the short speech, Severus Passed out their timetables, gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, and went to sit in his seat at the Head table.

As more people arrived, Harry's urge to flee grew. Everyone kept staring at him and it was driving him up the wall. Harry was about to bolt when Draco's right hand found Harry's left. He calmed almost instantly, it was rather convenient that Draco was left-handed.

Harry had been avoiding looking at his schedule but as the meal was drawing to a close he had no choice. Knowing what his first class was going to be Harry looked down. Potions with Gryffindors first period, History of Magic with Ravenclaw second, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff third, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor last.

Sighing, Harry, Draco, and Remus headed for the dungeons, to their quarters to get their schoolbooks. Remus parted ways with them halfway there but promised Harry he would be safe. Harry would notice later but Remus was going to sit in on his classes to prevent trouble, especially with the Gryffindors.

It was no secret that the Lions were not happy about their star player being transferred to their rival house. It was just like them to completely miss the big picture and was focusing on sports. Ron was going to be a problem though, with his temper. It was going to be a long day that was for sure.

A/N: Did you guys think the kissing scene was as bad as I think it was? It's hard to write a kiss when the only kiss you have ever had was just a peck on the lips. I guess that is one of the down sides to being young. I'm aiming to write at least 1000 words per chapter. Coming up: How the classes go and the invite to Dumbles' office at least! Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Draco entered the potions classroom five minutes later and saw Remus sitting calmly at the front of the room talking to Severus. There didn't appear to be any urgent situation so they didn't comment. They chose seats at the front of the room and began to set up their cauldrons. The students streamed in and the Slytherins formed a kind of shield from the Gryffindors. Ron slipped in at the last second and flopped into his seat next to Hermione, who began to nag him for nearly being late.

Seeing Ron was difficult. After yesterday Harry didn't think they could be friends again, Ron was convinced all Slytherins were evil. Harry was still angry with Ron but he was also saddened by the loss of such a close friend, or at least, whom he thought was a close friend. Ron looked up, catching Harry staring and sent him a nasty glare. Harry sighed and lowered his gaze. Draco, having noticed the red head's glare put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He expected the half hug he got in response, what he didn't expect was the kiss on his cheek. Harry leaned back in his seat and offered Draco a soft smile that was instantly returned.

The ever-observant Severus had also seen the exchange and officially decided to make Ronald Weasley's life hell. When he saw Harry kiss Draco's cheek he couldn't suppress the small smile that came to his lips. The smile startled the class and caused them to question their sanity. Was Professor Snape smiling at Harry Potter? Even though they had been informed of Harry's inheritance, a smiling Snape was still frightening.

Shaking his head, Severus started class. "Today we are going to see if you retained any of the knowledge I have given you the past five years. Brew the potion on page 57 of your textbooks. It should be completed with twenty minutes to spare; during this time you will begin an essay due one week from today on the way ingredients are prepared affect the outcome of the potion." And with that Severus went back to his desk to supervise the class.

Things were going well for the first twenty minutes; potions boiling, not all were the color they were supposed to be but they weren't too bad. Just when Severus was beginning to think Weasley may have grown a brain and wasn't going to pull anything, a burdock root went sailing across the room. Neither Severus nor Remus had the opportunity to react before the root would reach its destination.

The burdock root was sailing rapidly towards Harry and Draco's cauldron, but just before it entered the cauldron Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the root. Harry's 'parents' let out a sigh in relief but they, and Harry, rounded on Ron. It was Harry who exploded at Ron first, if you could call it exploding; Harry spoke in the same intense low tone he had used yesterday, the only difference this time was that there were others close enough to hear the words being spoken.

"I cannot believe you are so stupid Ronald Weasley. Do you have any idea what adding burdock root to this potion could have done? It would have not only killed Draco and I, it most likely would have killed everyone in this room!" Harry had been meaning to surprise Severus with his new knowledge of potions, but was too furious to care. "I warned you yesterday that if you tried to hurt me or my pack I would not be held responsible for my actions." Ron backed away obviously thinking Harry was going to hurt him, and in a way he was but not in the way that was expected. "I am not the same as I was last year. I have matured. You, on the other hand have not. I know you Ronald. I know you lie to people to make them like you. I am not going to hurt you. At least, I will not hurt you physically your social life however, may be damaged beyond repair." Harry held his hands out, palms up and said a spell no one had heard before. A ball of white magic, the purest of all magic, hovered between Harry's hands. Closing his eyes he shot the magic at Ron and it absorbed into the pasty-faced ginger's chest.

"Wha— what did you just do to me" Ron stuttered barely able to get the words past his lips. The other students, who had been backing away at the sight of an angry Harry, began to creep forward a bit in curiosity.

"The spell was: dire nient'altro che la verità, which means, tell nothing but the truth. You are now unable to lie or exaggerate. To try and tell a lie would result in you choking on your words, quite literally, until you stop trying to lie. You are unable to write lies either; to write a lie would burn the parchment." Harry said all this glaring daggers at Ron.

Severus decided now was the best time to step in, as the students were still in a state of shock. "Weasley, detention for a week. Everyone back to work. Harry, come into my office." Hearing the brusque tone, they snapped out of their daze and resumed working. Harry walked swiftly into Severus' office and collapsed into a chair. Remus and Severus entered a moment later and Harry just sat there waiting for one of them to beat him for being a nuisance.

Remus went to put his hand on Harry's shoulder but the boy flinched away and started trembling. Remus and Severus dropped down in front of their all but son; they were worried now. " Harry, what is it child? Why are you afraid of us?" Severus asked softly. Harry met his eyes apprehensively, his eyes searching for a hatred that was not there. It was then Harry remembered that these people cared about him; they were not his uncle.

Harry felt a lone tear glide down his face. "Harry, why are you crying?" Remus asked taking the boys hand in his own. Harry reasoned it was time to tell them a few things.

Harry took a deep breath and began. "I've never been the kind to let my feelings show. I thought that being strong meant never losing my self-control. Losing my control meant that I got another beating for being a freak. I spent most of my childhood being tormented by my cousin, beaten by my uncle, and verbally abused by my aunt. I was not to mention starved and locked in a cupboard for day at a time." All this was said quickly and was a bit hard to understand but the words still shocked his 'parents'. "I'm sorry for worrying you. The thing with Ron kind of shook me up and I guess I had some sort of flashback. Now… what did you want to talk about?" harry asked this to try and change the subject but it only partly worked.

"Harry we will never beat you or scream abuse. We just want you to open up and be happy. I wanted to talk to you about the spell you cast but I will hold off on the questioninguntil tonight. Get back to class and help Draco." Severus dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Harry left, wanting to see his mate.

As soon as Harry had left, closing the door behind him, it was Severus' turn to sink into the chair. " All those times I had seen a tiny flicker of fear in his eyes while I was telling him off for botching up a potion he was probably seeing his uncle. I was so wrong about him." Severus dropped his head into his hands in sorrow.

Remus put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "But you know him better now and Harry loves you. Don't waste the time you could be spending getting to know Harry better hating yourself for the past. You cannot change the past but you an embrace the future."

"You are right, Remus. Thank you. If I focus on the future I believe I may be able to forgive myself." And with a small smile the two re entered the classroom.

A/N: I like to hear your suggestions! I also love to read your reviews! It is 1:45am and I;m going to sleep! Good-night!(morning?)


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the day was rather anticlimactic after potions. There had been a few incidents where Ron had tried to lie until he passed out from lack of oxygen; this amused the Slytherins to no end. As the day progressed Harry noticed that his new house had a system. No Slytherin was ever alone; there were always groups of three or four. This made sense Harry supposed, they were the most hated house and tended to have enemies. It was obvious now that Slytherins were one big family, the strong looking out for the weak.

Draco was their leader, just under Severus, that much anyone could see. Harry was mated to their leader and was, in the eyes of their peers, vulnerable for the time being. Because of this the Slytherins kept a protective barrier around Draco and Harry. It was odd, yet comforting. As soon as dinner was over the pair were escorted to their rooms, them left alone.

Throwing himself onto the bed Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, but it could have been much better." Harry rolled onto his side facing away from Draco. "Why do people have to stare at me? I hate it; I feel like I'm on display at a museum or something."

Draco lay down behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy. "They are all jealous because you are amazing and most of them wont amount to anything of importance." Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and was rewarded with Harry rolling over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for supporting me today. I half thought you would try too hard to keep up your cold mask that you would ignore me, but you were right there all day. I should be ashamed for doubting you." Harry hugged his mate close and Draco returned the hug.

"Harry, we have a history that isn't too pleasant. You are not to blame for your doubt. I have given little proof to you that I will not just walk out. All I can really say is that I love you and you have no reason to apologize." Harry snuggled into Draco's embrace and murmured a soft 'thank you' and the two drifted off to sleep.

Remus poked his head in about half an hour later so that he could talk to Harry about what had been said that morning in Severus' office, but when he saw the boys wrapped around each other sound asleep, he backed out of the room. He and Severus would have to wait for their answers. It had been a long day for the teens and they deserved to rest.

Several hours had past and it was nearly one in the morning. Harry rose out of bed and moved slowly, soundlessly, towards the door. Draco had awoken when he felt Harry move and called out to him. There shouldn't be anything outside of the room that Harry would need at such an ungodly hour. Harry showed no signs of having heard Draco; it was then Draco noticed Harry's eyes were closed. He was sleepwalking.

Draco followed Harry and tried, in vain, to wake him. Seeing no other choice Draco conjured two cloaks and wrapped one around himself and the other around the sleeping boy beside him.

_It was dark. Harry felt as though the darkness was boxing him in. He searched for a way out of the smothering gloom. He searched for what seemed like hours and was just about to give up when he saw a small light bouncing in the distance. Harry made to follow it but found himself laying flat on his back. Thinking that was odd, he stood up and followed the light._

_Suddenly there was a door in front of him. It looked just like his bedroom door. Ignoring the coincidence he kept moving, opening the door and relocating the light. There were several more doors, all looking like doors he passed through daily. Things like this continued for some time before he passed through a door that looked like the front door of Hogwarts and the air was cold._

_He continued to follow the light. Soon enough the light exploded outward and Harry was standing in a clearing in the woods with Draco by his side._

Draco followed Harry through the castle, out the front doors, and into a small clearing in the Forbidden Forrest. Harry suddenly stopped and his eyes flew open. He looked around trying to figure out how he had gotten here. He turned to Draco. "Um… is this still a dream?" Harry asked this question in complete confusion.

"No, it's not. You were sleepwalking and I couldn't wake you up so I followed you. Do you have any idea why we are here?"

Harry shook his head. "I was guided by something and I guess we are supposed to wait and find out what, or who, it was."

There was a voice behind them. "You are correct young one." They spun around ready to fight if need be, however what thy saw was not what they expected. Instead of a person it was a fox. Even in the wizarding world animal were not supposed to talk.

The fox chuckled. "No animals are not normally supposed to talk, but you see I am not truly a fox."

"Then what are you" Harry asked still on the defensive.

"To wizarding kind, you could say I am The God, to muggles they would think me a demon. I am the creator of your race Young One. I am here to watch over you." The fox tilted her head, thinking.

"So…" Draco said speaking up, "are you saying you are Magic?" Draco had always been smart and the fox's description of herself was more of a riddle than an answer.

"You are as sharp as ever Fair One. Yes, I am Magic, Herself and I am here to help you two through this war. I will explain more but for now I suggest we go back to your quarters and sleep." And with that the fox started to trot towards Hogwarts.

The two teens had been thrown off kilter with the sleepwalking, but this was too much. They followed in a bewildered silence all the way to their rooms. They were climbing back into bed, the fox curled up at the foot of the bed when Harry spoke. "Severus is going to kill us for this."


	24. Chapter 24

It was about 7:15am when a knock sounded on Harry and Draco's door. No one came in so they quickly got up and prepared for the day. "I have no idea how we are going to explain how we acquired a fox over night" Draco said.

"We could just tell the truth. It may sound a bit far fetched but the proof is sitting right here." Harry walked over to their new… pet? And picked her up. "I think you need a name. Calling you Magic would draw too much attention and calling you fox implies you are not worthy of a name." Harry thought for a minute before a name popped into his head. "How about Artemis! She is the goddess of hunting, wilderness, and wild animals. Plus we could call you Artie."

"Hmm… I like the name. I was a good friend with Artemis during her time." Stated the newly named Artemis.

"You knew Artemis, as in the actual Artemis? Greek goddess? She really existed?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Of course she existed Young One. She still does. She is merely asleep; her rule has ended. She and her brethren will most likely awake in the future to rule again, as is the cycle of the Gods. I am the only known goddess like figure that has not gone into a hibernated sleep, as I always play a roll in your world." Artie stretched and went to stand next to Harry.

Draco cast a quick tempus charm that revealed it to be 7:35. "If we want to have any chance of explaining before breakfast we ought to go now." Harry nodded and picked up Artie. Half hiding behind Draco the trio made their war into the sitting area.

"Ah, Draco, before you sit down I feel the need to inform you of your mother's departure." Severus held up his hand to stop the exclamations. "She didn't tell you because she knew you would try to stop her. She is now residing somewhere in America. No one will find her there. With both of you here Hogwarts was a bigger target. Please don't try and run after her." Draco sighed knowing it was useless to go after his mother. She was crafty and it would be impossible to find her; he also couldn't leave Harry, not that he would want to.

"Okay. I wasn't going to go after her. I wouldn't be able to find her if I did but right now there is something a bit more important to talk about." Draco and Harry walked further into the room and Harry stepped out from behind Draco with Artemis.

There was a moment of silence while the adults tried to figure out how Harry had acquired a fox. Remus spoke first. "Harry where did you get a fox? It was not here yesterday."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and turned to Artemis. She tilted her head as if to say 'really? You want the fox to explain?' The teens shared another look and went to sit on the couch. It took a whole five minutes to sum everything up and they sat in silence while the adults once again gathered their thoughts.

"So this fox… claims to be Magic… and you just bring her home." Severus did not look happy. Artemis saw the distrust in his gaze and decided it was time to speak.

"I can see you do not trust me, and with good reason, as you do not know me. I am indeed Magic. I have watched over your race from the time of their creation. You are a master at potions, correct?" At Severus nod, She continued. "I gave you that talent. I saw when you were conceived that a skill such as potions was the only way you would survive until this point in your life, where you are greatly needed. I know you are a spy. I know everyone you have, do, and will love. And besides… whether you trust me or not I will be staying to help Harry."

"Staying to help Harry with what?" Remus asked, leaning forward as though it would help him absorb more knowledge.

Artie chuckled, knowing Remus would ask this, before sobering. "To help him with the war of course.

There are some rough patches ahead that I do not think he can handle without me and if he does not succeed it will be the end of our race."

"That's enough, guys. She has told you why she is here and it is time for breakfast." Harry rose from the couch dragging Draco with him, and they started towards the door. It was Artemis who stopped them.

"The Dark One has something he wishes to say." She said hand turned in Harry's arms to face him.

"Won't she need a collar so people know she is yours? We can just say Draco got her for you." Severus had a point, so Harry asked him to transfigure one for her. He grudgingly agreed and turned a piece of rope into a feminine black collar with a bit of glitter in it to make it stand out. With a quick thank-you Harry and Draco went to meet the Slytherins and head down to breakfast.

"Those brats made me feel bad for not believing them… they really are Slytherins that's for sure." Severus said with a sigh. "I guess I should head down to breakfast too. You may still shadow Harry if you wish, seeing as he still needs his pack close."

At breakfast there was even more staring. Apparently foxes were not common house pets but were still small and adorable. It didn't help that Artemis was smaller than the average fox, a bit bigger than a house cat. All the Slytherin girls wanted to pet her, while all the others were too scared to approach. When asked they simply said she was a gift from Draco, as Severus suggested.

Artemis walked over to Harry and under the pretense of nuzzling his face whispered in his ear. "Your headmaster has left you a note next to you plate Young One." Then she climbed into Harry's lap. Harry pretended to find the note as he was petting Artie, and together with her and Draco he read he read the note. It was brief and vague. Not a good sign.

'_Meet me in my office, alone, after classes. Laffy taffy.'_ Was all it said. There was a sinking feeling in Harry's stomach as he thought of speaking with Dumbledore. Artie leaned up to whisper in his ear again. "I will go with you, do not fret." And with those simple words Harry felt a bit better.

A/N: I would have had this up earlier but there was a(and still is, somewhere) spider in my room and I had a minor panic attack. I hope you like Artie as she is kind of like my OC in this story. I am going to apologize in advance I suck at writing Dumbles so please don't flame me. Good night.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: How the hell do people do this! I have had such a hard time with Dumbles it is not even funny! **Bangs head on desk** Stupid brain now is NOT the time for a writes block.

In Harry's opinion the day went by far to quickly. As he stood outside Dumbledore's office, holding Artie, unease began to creep up on him again. He gave the password and headed up the staircase, if he was going to do this he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Pushing open the door, he approached Dumbledore's desk.

The two were silent for a moment, before Dumbledore instructed Harry to sit down. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" Harry declined, waiting for the other shoe to drop, while petting Artemis for comfort. "I called you here because I am worried about you, Harry." Dumbledore began trying to employ his grandfatherly act.

Harry, not believing the act for one second, resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why would you be worried about me, sir?" Harry asked, playing along, still petting Artie. Dumbledore glanced at the fox a bit skeptically.

"You have changed so much in the past few weeks. You are more confident and independent. I know you don't want to hear this but you are bonded to two wizards known for the Dark Arts. I just want to know that you are not going dark on us. If you do it could backfire and cause the destruction of our world. I need to know that you are still the same, lovable boy you were." Dumbledore was trying to see if Harry was still loyal to him or if the boy had started to rebel against him.

"I honestly don't think I've changed, I think I've stopped hiding who I am. Draco and Severus only use the Dark Arts if need be, and no I am not going dark. I will continue to do all I can to end this war but I refuse to be your pawn." Harry stated coldly, not taking well to what was said about his pack members.

"I don't know what you mean by that last statement." Dumbledore said, but there was a note of worry in his voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You are not as benign as you seem, old man." Harry didn't miss the shift in Dumbledore's demeanor. Suddenly the atmosphere was much more dangerous. Artemis' fur started to bristle.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry as if to say 'Do you really believe that?' Harry raised his head and glared at his headmaster, daring him to deny it. He didn't. "You are more observant than people give you credit for." He stated simply. Harry didn't Notice Dumbledore casting a spell at him to make him remember a different conversation, but Artemis did. She dispersed the spell before it could take hold, not alerting anyone to her interference.

They sat in silence for a time before Dumbledore dismissed Harry. Harry had reached the door and shut it behind him before he took off running. There were a few times when he almost ran over people in his haste. Harry was desperate to get as far away from the old man as possible.

He made it to the dungeons on record time and went to his rooms. Severus, Remus, and Draco were sitting near the fire with tea, obviously waiting for Harry to get back. They all looked up at his entrance.

"That didn't take long, what happened?" Draco asked; eyes narrowing as he took in Harry's breathless state.

"Nothing much. We just talked." Harry put Artemis down and held up his hand to stop Draco. "I am going to show you the pensieve memory anyway, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry threw a cheeky grin at Draco.

As Severus went to retrieve his Pensieve, Harry ended up in Draco's arms on the couch. "Dumbledore creeps me out." Harry said to no one in particular. And Artemis let out a low growl. The three humans currently in the room turned to face her.

"What is it Artemis?" Remus asked calmly, if a bit worriedly.

"That man is more than 'creepy'. He is down right evil." She ground out.

"Care to elaborate?" Severus said reentering the room, Pensieve bowl in hand.

"He is the worst kind of evil. He thinks he is doing it for 'The Greater Good' or at least he did at first. Now it has evolved into him thinking he is god-like and can control peoples lives." Artemis said all this in an angry monotone.

A tense silence fell upon the group and Harry was the one to break it. "So…I guess I' not the only one who thinks Old Dumbles has a secret agenda." There was some dry chuckling throughout the room. "Anyways… back to the Pensieve." Harry took the bowl of misty liquid from Severus and sat it on the table, putting the memory in. The other three quickly dove in while Harry and Artie stayed back.

When the others emerged from the memory, they took their seats around the room. Severus and Remus each in separate armchairs, Draco and Harry back on the couch, and Artemis claimed the rug in front of the fire. "Well," Severus said, "other than you basically calling Dumbledore out, that was pretty basic. There isn't really much to go into."

"Oh, there is one thing." Artemis said. "Dumbledore tried to cast a spell to alter Harry's memories. He wanted to make Harry see the barmy old man rather than the corrupt, manipulative leader of the light side of a war."

Harry could feel the anger building in the room, and stood. " I know you are angry at Dumbledore right now, but we should talk about this development tomorrow. I am tired and going to bed." This would give everyone a chance to cool down before they made a rash decision.

"It's only five o'clock, Harry. We haven't had dinner yet." Draco pointed out.

"I know but this day just needs to be over. I can't handle anything else today. I need sleep more than food right now. Goodnight." And with that Harry closed the bedroom door.

A/N: I worked through the writer's block because I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. I don't like this chapter. And in my defense I had a weird day. I was sitting on my SRT (study hall) when two people dressed as bananas came in, handed out papers, and left. Like they didn't sing or anything! D: There was also another spider incident. In my room the other day it was a Recluse and today in the bathroom it was a Black Widow. So yea it is midnight. I have had too much sugar and I am going to sleeeep since my keyboard is swimming out of focus.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry this chapter took so long! Between a writers block and my hectic schedule I haven't been able to write! Dx I'm trying guys! Don't hate meeee. Its 2am and I have to get up for school in…*looks at clock* a little over three hours! You're Welcome!**

Harry was unable to sleep until Draco came and lay beside him. Harry wrapped himself around his mate as he normally did but Draco noticed he was being held tighter than usual. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry didn't say anything but Draco felt the tears warming his shoulder. Draco just held the boy tighter and didn't ask any questions. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep but Draco lay awake. He knew Harry was under a lot of stress and Dumbledore didn't need to be adding to it. The man had gone dark; that was certain. He had managed to fool the entire wizarding world into believing his lies and acts. The man may not use dark magic to their knowledge but he definitely wasn't as innocent as he claims to be.

On top of the issues with Dumbledore, there was also the Dark Lord to think about. The snake like tormentor had been awfully quiet the last month. Draco would have to talk to Severus about it in the morning.

Draco's dark thoughts swirled around in his head until he fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Draco did, indeed, confront Severus, with Harry of course. The two teens found their guardian in the small kitchen they had in their quarters, sipping coffee. They made themselves each a cup of tea and went to sit across from the dark haired professor. The three sat in silence for around five minutes before Severus broke it.

"What do you two want?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously. The boys usually just spoke their minds, so this had to be important.

"Well…." Harry started, but he stopped and turned to Draco. He gave Draco a look that was an odd combination of a begging puppy and a stern professor. Severus was honestly amazed he could combine the two without looking constipated.

Draco sighed but did, as Harry wanted him too. "Well… we were wondering if you knew what the Dark Lord was up to. He has been, to our knowledge, extremely quiet."

It took Severus a moment to gather his words. "He has been informed that Harry has a medical condition and believes I am digging further into it."

Now that the big question was out of the way Harry felt free to speak. "So how are we going to deal with this? You can't keep up this act forever. He is going to figure out something is up eventually."

"You raise a good point, Harry. As the Dark Lord is a Half-blood that grew up as a muggle, as you did, he will not have the knowledge to fully comprehend what it means to be a Myrmidon. He will turn to those around him, like Bellatrix, and he will learn the old fairy tales all purebloods know. They romanticize the mate aspect but ignore the rest of the pack. Therefore the Dark lord should not be able to piece together my role in your life."

"And what do we do if he finds out that Draco is my mate? What if he finds out about your role and decides to kill you?!" Harry was getting worked up at the thought of his pack in danger.

Draco pulled Harry into an embrace, but the teen did not calm down. Draco began to murmur soothing words into Harry's ear. "Shhh… Harry, it's okay. Even if he did find out there is no way for him to get to me. We are safe at Hogwarts and have plenty of time to work out what will happen over the summer." Harry wasn't calming down. Draco looked to Severus for help. The man was just as lost as Draco, able to do nothing but stare worriedly at the boy.

It was then that Draco remembered how distraught Harry was the first day of classes and what he had done to calm his mate then. Turning to Severus, Draco dawned a stern atmosphere; one, which rivaled the one McGonagall, uses to intimidate students, and gave his guardian a simple order. "Severus, close your eyes."

Normally the professor would have given a weeks detention for that but, as Draco was only trying to help Harry, he held his tongue and complied. As soon as Severus turned his back to them Draco captures Harry's lips in a soft, reassuring kiss. Harry immediately relaxed into the kiss before deepening it. The kiss, ultimately, turned into a brief snogging session before they heard someone clear their throat, and separated.

They turned to see a slightly irritated Severus glaring at them. Harry had the decency to look sheepish while Draco just smirked. The look clearly said 'at least I have a way to calm him down.' Severus rolled his eyes at the expression and turned to face Harry. "Are you better now?" He had to ask, Harry was too good an actor sometimes. Harry nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah… I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to you guys. You are all the family I have. I can never go back to the Dursley's. If Dumbledore tries to make me, I don't know what I'll do. I have nightmares about that family, their abuse, and more often than not those dreams are intermingled with Voldemort. It terrifies me." As Harry spoke, he leaned closer to Draco, who in turn put his arm around the saddened teen.

"We feel the same Harry." Draco said gently. "You will not go back there. We would fear for your safety and health if you did. We are so scared of losing you, Harry. Just as scared as you are of losing us. No matter what, we stick together. I don't want you out by yourself. Especially with Dumbledore lurking in the halls."

Harry nodded, and turned to wrap Draco in a hug. "It's not like I want to be alone. I think dark thoughts when I am. I would rather be here, happy and safe, than out in the cold castle, alone and depressed."

Draco and Severus noted the deep sadness in Harry's voice, and it broke their hearts. Severus joined the, now, group hug. "Oh, Harry…" He said. "I can't stand to see you in so much pain."


	27. Chapter 27

Deep in the middle of a dark forest, stood a small aged castle, protected by magic, so no muggle could destroy its gothic beauty. In this magnificent structure, there was a meeting taking place. In the heart of the castle, in the dining hall, stood a grand oak table. At its head sat a foul, snake-like man. He sat in the king's chair, raised slightly above those seated around the table. There were nine individuals sitting at the table, waiting for their master to speak. The red serpentine eyes scanned those gathered before him. He was waiting for the last member to arrive. This member was the most valuable. He was in vital position, a spy placed in the heart of the light side, gathering information on the weaknesses of their enemies.

The bat-like man swept into the room. He strode to his seat, the chair directly on the right of his snake-like master, but he did not sit, instead he bowed humbly. "My, Lord." He said in greeting.

"Ah, Severus, please sit down." The hissed words were meant to sound welcoming, but instead sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it. Severus was no fool; he knew this politeness was just an act. The Dark Lord Voldemort would kill him at the first sign of disloyalty or disrespect. Severus nodded and took his seat. There was a short awkward silence before Voldemort started speaking. "Severus I cannot wait much longer to discover Potter's health condition. What do you know?" The question was asked with such intensity it felt as if he could see into Severus' soul. Everyone leaned forward, impatiently awaiting the response.

Severus inwardly cursed his luck. Just that morning he had explained the Voldemort situation to the boys, and now it was about to change, for the better or worse he did not know. Severus knew he had no options, he had to tell Voldemort what Harry was. Looking determinedly into the eerie blood red eyes, Severus gave his brief, yet slightly dramatic answer. "After weeks of searching, and nearly being discovered, I have uncovered that the boy is something called a Myrmidon."

There as a collective intake of breath, as Wormtail was likely the only Death Eater ignorant enough to not have at least some basic knowledge of them. Voldemort was not pleased. He knew nothing of this Myrmidon race. "What do you know of this creature?" He asked sharply, not enjoying his lack of knowledge.

Severus vaguely explained the mate aspect, acting as though that was all he could find in the ancient school. It would be next to impossible to gather information on the subject since Myrmidon have mostly faded into myths and legends, none of which were reliable.

Voldemort was silent for a moment, most likely trying to find a way to use this to his advantage. He turned to Severus, a contemplating look on his face. "Do you know who the boys mate is?" He asked not entirely focused on what is in front of him.

"No, my lord, there is no indication. If the brat knows who his mate is, if he does he is hiding it well." Severus knew how much danger he was in at this moment. He was lying through his teeth to an extremely powerful dark wizard. Only Severus and Artemis knew of the wards that Artemis had added to the usual wards on Hogwarts, to prevent news from spreading. The only reason Severus himself knew of this was because otherwise he would have been worrying himself sick trying to keep everyone safe.

After receiving the news about Potter and a bit of planning for minor raids, the meeting was dismissed. Severus stated that he had to get back to Hogwarts before he was missed and apparated to the gates. Decided he needed a bit of time to himself, he took the long way back to the castle at a leisurely pace. Walking by the lake was a nice change of pace. Severus was always so worried, for one reason or another, and with no one in immediate danger; he needed a moment to relax. He knew the others were waiting up for him but he couldn't bring himself to head into the dungeons just yet. The cool night air was doing wonders for his ragged nerves. He had just lied to the Dark Lord's face and lived to tell the tale. Of course he had told the vile man half-truths before but this was an outright lie. One little slip and he would have been killed.

After half an hour of walking, Severus headed in to face the onslaught of questions he would likely be hit with.

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. I finally got to Voldy! Still don't know what I'm doing with the plot. What are your opinions on mpreg? I'm thinking about it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Finally sat down and wrote guys. Sorry it took so long. I fell off my porch Tuesday and hurt my ankle. D: Spring break is coming up so I have a lot of tests coming up. I am sorry for the fluctuating qualities of chapters and Yes I Think This Is Going To Be Mpreg.**

Severus barely had the door open before he had his arms full of a worried Myrmidon. Severus simply picked the boy up and walked over to the couch, sitting down with Harry on his lap. Remus and Draco were already there, of course, and started their questioning. After a few questions Severus stopped them and explained the entire meeting to them. "All things considered it could have been much worse." He stated wearily. "We just have to keep the identity of Harry's mate from him and we should be fine."

"I'm glad nothing went wrong tonight… and I'm not too worried about Voldemort at the moment anyways. I'm worried about Dumbledore." Harry said with a note of fear in his voice.

"What has got you so worried about the headmaster, Child?" Severus asked in slight confusion. "Has something happened to make him a bigger threat?"

"Well… At breakfast he tried sucking up to me, with compliments and my favorite foods while simultaneously trying to feed me lines about how we have to make sacrifices for 'The Greater Good'." Harry's voice had gotten colder as he spoke, much to the concern of his family. They could all tell that Harry had not told them everything and that he wasn't going too. Remus, ever the peacekeeper, changed the subject.

"It is rather late, boys. I think it is about time for bed." He said hastily upon seeing Draco's yawn. Draco nodded and pulled Harry up off the couch, the boy just wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, causing his mate to pick him up. The two boys didn't even bother to change into pajamas, as it was too much work. It was about one a.m. and they had classes. Thankfully, however tomorrow (today?) was Friday.

Dumbledore was furious. That insolent brat refused to even look twice at him. His plan to win Harry over was not working, though it should have with the memory spell in place. The boy had started glaring at him openly and it appeared his efforts this morning had made the boy distrust him even more.

Without his weapon, Dumbledore had no chance of taking over the Wizarding world. Dumbledore was getting desperate. It was time to do something he detested. Time to work with the enemy. He knew Severus was called to a meeting, as he had left the castle and returned. However he had only received a brief note from the man stating that Voldemort knew what Harry was. Dumbledore had lost his most valuable spy, this only added to his anger.

Taking out a piece of parchment, he wrote an anonymous letter to the leader of the dark side. It said: _I have valuable information on the Potter boy. I know what he is. I know his weaknesses and I wish to assist you. I am inside Hogwarts and can keep you updated on his actions. If you are interested in my help please reply. Owls are too risky, so to reply simply fold the paper and using the tip of your wand write the word 'Nuntius' in the center and tap the four corners, the message will be transported into my pocket._Dumbledore, with a flick of his wand, folded the message into a paper plane and cast a simple spell to transport it to its recipient.

Voldemort was sitting at a dilapidated desk in his castle hide out drawing up plans, when the message arrived. Plucking the message out of the air, he checked it for curses. Finding none, he opened it curiously. He read the message over a few times, unable to believe his good fortune. He was skeptical, this wasn't signed nor did it hold a magical signature, who ever this was meant business.

Pulling out his own piece of parchment, Voldemort planned his reply. After some revisions he reread his final copy one more time.

_Ah, a cloaked figure. I accept your offer of assistance. I have started to formulate a plan but I need more information on the creature's nature. ~TR_

He figured it was safe to use his real initials. This person seemed smart enough to keep the letter hidden, but just incase he didn't write Voldemort.

This mysterious person could be his ticket to victory. Their obvious dislike for the boy could be cultivated. If Voldemort played his cards right, he could get to Potter and his mate. He may even be able to get to the Malfoy brat as well. Following the instructions on the note, he sent his reply.

Deciding it was late enough he retired for the evening, knowing he was going to have a wonderful dream about his ascent to power.

Dumbledore sat back with a vindictive smirk on his face. By the end of this ordeal, Harry would be begging for redemption. Vengeance is a sweet thing.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I spent my whole birthday on this chapter so like it and review, gosh dang it! Sorry this took so long I... Um... Sorta forgot the plot to my own story and hands to read through it. I apologize for the scatteredness of this and the seemingly random event near the end.

Harry was content as he walked to breakfast with Draco. The meeting last night had upset him greatly, but he knew Severus had to go. Once Severus was safely within their quarters again, Harry had managed to relax enough to fall asleep. Regardless, Draco held him tight.

The emotional support his family provided helped him greatly. Harry could see their worry for him. No one could blame them after his attempted suicide over the summer. He was growing accustomed to the rollercoaster of emotions though. Harry and Draco reached the Great Hall and entered without a sound. Very few people noticed them enter, but of course Dumbledore did. The old man had a boastful gleam in his eye as he watched the pair sit with their classmates.

The Slytherins greeted them, but they had a questioning look in their eyes. They knew there had been a meeting because Severus set an alarm to inform them if he was called. Draco gave a slight shake of his head, nothing too bad had happened and he would explain to them later. The tense moment then dissipated and they dissolved into friendly conversations.

Pansy was trying desperately to talk Harry into letting her give him a makeover, but it was making him nervous listening to her natter on about color schemes. Draco was amused by this, but soon took pity on the poor boy and pulled him into a conversation about Quidditch with him and Blaise. Harry gratefully, and happily, dove right into the discussion and relaxed.

Draco was relieved that the Slytherins accepted Harry. True, they were all a bit in we at his creature status, so naturally they wanted to be on his good side for future reference. They knew now that Harry could sense emotions and they all genuinely wanted to be friends with him, regardless of his political influence.

Classes started in twenty minutes so Harry and Draco needed to retrieve their books. The boys stood, about to exit the great hall, when Harry's eyes locked on Dumbledore's. The man's aura lashed out across the room and knocked Harry back. Draco steadied him and asked what was wrong; Harry looked into his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. They couldn't speak of it in there. Harry was confused. When Dumbledore's aura hit him he could feel the old man's haughtiness and how he was extremely pleased with himself. This could not bode well.

Friday had passed quickly after Dumbledore's aura flare. Harry had explained it to his family before class and they agreed the man must be up to something. The boys had attended their classes and spent the evening with the Slytherins, strengthening the growing friendships. Artemis had shown up just before the boys went to bed and announced she would be gone for a while, there was a situation she needed to deal with and it was to hostile for her to ignore.

Days passed and neither Remus nor Severus could find anything amiss with the headmaster, so they told the boys this and stopped their fruitless search. The only thing they had noticed was that the elderly man was receiving more mail than usual. Hardly anything they could accuse him for.

The two teens had grown even more intimate and had ended up in some steamy moments, the last few days. If the adults noticed, they didn't say anything. It was on Wednesday, while they were finishing up their homework before bed, where Draco made his decision. He had been working towards it for some time but he finally decided that he really wanted this.

He turned to Harry, who was putting the lid on his inkbottle. Draco took the ink out of Harry's hands and the boy looked at him questionably. Draco let a gentle smile come across his face, and then began to speak. "Harry, I know we have only been together for a few weeks and I can't find the words to describe how I feel about you. Words would not do these feelings justice. I see others looking at me with scorn because you are with me, and they cant be with you themselves. I love you so much, that even thinking about you causes me to grin and feel warm inside. This may seem a bit sudden and yes we are young and well… I guess what I'm trying to say is…. Harry Potter, Will you marry me?"

Once Harry registered the question, he launched himself at his mate, knocking them both to the floor in the process, and kissed the startled blonde. The kiss only lasted about ten seconds before Harry pulled back grinning. "Of course I'll marry you, you prat." Harry said with a chuckle.

Severus and Remus entered then, having heard something fall. They stopped when they saw that Harry had Draco pinned to the floor. "Just what are you two doing?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes. The teens picked themselves up off the floor and looked to the other for permission to tell the news. They nodded at one another. Now given permission, Harry just blurted it out. "Draco just proposed and I said yes!" The looks on his parent's faces were conflicted.

They both looked happy and concerned. "Harry," Remus began, "do you think you two are ready for this commitment?"

"Remus, I know you think we are moving too fast, but he is my mate. He had already fallen in love with me before this and I literally cannot live without him." Harry said firmly.

It was Severus' turn to speak up. "Do you think it wise to announce to the entire wizarding world who your mate is? While the public does not know you are a creature; the Death Eaters do. They will immediately tell the Dark Lord." His voice held concern, but was delivered in a way that, had Harry not spent part of the summer with the man, he would not have caught the emotion.

"I suspect Voldemort already knows who my mate is, we could give him a false sense of victory by letting him think he has the upper hand. They will find out soon enough anyways, because I was going to ask you to take me shopping for clothes, with Pansy and Draco. The clothes I have are not fit to be worn by a troll." Harry stated calmly.

Severus thought this over for a minute, before nodding. "Fine. Do the two of you know when you wish to have the ceremony?"

Draco dove at the slight subject change. "Hopefully as soon as possible?" He turned it into a question.

"Yes, definitely soon." Harry said nodding; he turned to face his mate. "I don't want to wait too long. The war is escalating quickly and if I end up dying…" Harry trailed off as tears gathered in his eyes. Draco wrapped the boy in a hug; after a few moments Harry looked up. "If I end up dying, I don't want you to be remembered as a fling or passing boyfriend. I want everyone to know what you mean to me." Turning back to the two adults he spoke again. "I also want you two to formally adopt me. Don't start Remus." He said, seeing the man open his mouth to speak, and Remus shut his mouth. "I know what you were about to say. That you can't because you are a werewolf, however you seem to have forgotten that I am not human."

Remus shook his head in wry amusement, knowing the boy had a point. "So do you want to, legally, be my parents?" Harry said, actually asking now, rather than stating his desire for it.

Both adults gave an affirmative and Harry smiled, truly happy. "As for the wedding… I think this weekend is too soon but next weekend should work, I guess. We can get what we need when we go shopping, then owl order what we forget. Sound like a plan? Oh and we could go to Diagon Alley this weekend as well as the Ministry, if you want to get that out of the way too?" He looked at the other three questioningly, to see if they agree. They all nodded.

Harry laughed and hugged the two men before telling them that he needed to sleep. Once they were gone Harry packed up the rest of his schoolwork, changed clothes, and crawled into bed next to his mate, now fiancé. Wrapped in each other's embrace the two fell into a contented sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

The next two days were spent making plans. They didn't want old Dumbledore to interfere, so they were sending out invitations three days before the ceremony. Remus had somehow managed to find a spell that prevented the reader of the invitation to tell others what the paper said. Another feature of the spell was that only one person could read the paper, to others it was a blank parchment. The only way you could speak to someone about the contents is if their name had been written on the parchment.

Deciding whom to invite was difficult, since they didn't want too many people and only those at Hogwarts knew that Harry was a creature; however Dumbledore refused to tell them what Harry was. Another issue was that Draco didn't have anyone he _could _invite, as his father was dead and his mother in hiding. In the end, Harry decided to invite Molly and Arthur and, of course, Remus, letting Draco invite his godfather. Harry spent a good, solid hour thinking of two other people Draco could invite, when he remembered the Tonks'. Andromeda was Narcissa's sister, making her Draco's aunt and Tonks (Nympadora) his cousin. Then it occurred to him that Draco probably hasn't met them, but decided to ask anyways.

"Draco, do you know Andromeda?" Harry asked leaning back against the headboard. The two boys had finished their homework quickly, leaving them the evening to plan. They went into their room just after dinner and they were not allowing anyone to enter. The trip to Diagon Alley and the Ministry was tomorrow.

"I've heard _of _her. I know she is my aunt and has a daughter but I have never met her. My father wouldn't allow it." Draco said after a moment's hesitation. "Do you think I should invite them?"

Harry shrugged. "I know them. I think Andromeda would like to meet you. Tonks would just be happy to have someone to prank and tease. It is up to you, they are your relatives." Harry watched as Draco thought over the offer. The lure of relatives, of family, was a strong one, Harry knew from experience. With Draco only having his mother and godfather, he felt the pull to get to know his relatives.

"I… think I will invite them. If they don't come do you mind if Remus stood by me? To balance it out?" He asked warily, not wanting Harry to get upset at his request. Harry simply grinned and hugged the relieved blonde. The boys looked at the clock and saw it was close to midnight. They quickly finished up their shopping list for tomorrow and cleared the books off the bed so they could sleep. Wrapped around each other, they were asleep in minutes.

Harry and his pack were sitting in the sitting room waiting for Pansy to arrive. They had agreed that it would be okay for her to go to the Ministry with them. Harry had been the one to make that decision as he was going to be questioned, quite extensively, about his time at the Dursley's. Harry no longer felt the need to hide his abuse. He had wonderful people that would soon, legally, be his family and couldn't be happier.

There was a knock on the door and Severus went to let Pansy in. The girl looked at the group and looked a bit nervous. Harry wondered why, until he remembered the incident in third year. "Pansy, no one is going to hurt you." He said. The others had caught on by now and Remus approached the girl. "Miss Parkinson I realize you are worried about the incident in your third year and I would like to apologize for that. It was my own fault I didn't have my potion and it put everyone in danger."

Pansy stared for a moment before inclining her head in acceptance. With that the group of five floo'd to the Ministry. They landed in the Atrium and made their way to the front desk to check in their wands. No one noticed them since they didn't wear their Hogwarts robes. All it took was one death glare from Severus to keep the man behind the desk from shouting. They hurriedly made their way to the adoption office.

The witch at the desk looked up and startled when she saw Severus Snape looking at her. "How can I help you today, sir?" she asked nervously.

"I am here because Mr. Lupin and I would like to adopt Mr. Potter, here." He stated. Harry and Remus laughed at the gob-smacked expression on the poor woman's face. She sat there speechless for a full minute before Severus snapped his fingers in front of her face. The woman seemed to snap back into reality and sent off a note to her director. A reply was there in a matter of seconds and the group headed into an office. They all sat in the furniture provided while they waited for the director to enter.

It didn't take her long, seeing as she had _the_Harry Potter in her office. The woman was of average height with extremely long brown hair and glasses that complimented her face shape. She introduced herself as Sheryn and sat at the desk and looked at the newly written case file. "It says here that misters Snape and Lupin wish to become Mr. Potters legal parents, is that correct?" she asked looking up at them. They all nodded and she read a bit more from the file. "It says here that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. You are aware we cannot, legally, allow him to adopt Mr. Potter?"

Severus was the one to answer, as he would probably handle the situation far better than Harry could. "We are aware of the law that states a werewolf cannot adopt a wizard, however, there is not a law against them adopting other magical creatures." He stated calmly. The woman was now thoroughly confused so Severus took pity on her. "Mr. Potter has creature blood."

"Then… what is he?" She asked, now vastly curious. Severus and Harry exchanged glances. They had already agreed to tell her what he was, but Severus was checking to make sure Harry still wanted that. Harry nodded, sending him a warm smile. Harry was happy that Severus trusted him to make that decision. "He is a Myrmidon. Lupin and I are the parental figures in his pack. We already have custody, but want it to be official."

Instead of not believing them or being stunned, Sheryn looked at the group with respect. "I see. Well in that case you all need to sign these." She handed Severus a small stack of papers. He took, read, and signed them before passing them to Remus, who also read and signed, before passing them to Harry. After skimming the contents he signed. When he had written the last letter he handed the papers back. Sheryn glanced at the signatures and added her own before casting a spell that caused them to glow gold, before grinning at Remus and Severus, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."


	31. Chapter 31

They decided to celebrate the adoption with ice cream. They floo'd into Diagon Alley's apothecary and headed over to Fortescue's, where Harry ordered a large mint chocolate chip sundae to share with Draco. While waiting, they tried to ignore all the incredulous stares, it was not every day you saw Harry Potter with two dark wizards and a werewolf, and they wondered who Pansy is. The group ignored the rude people and once they had their ice cream, they headed for one of the larger tables inside.

Pansy had been informed of the upcoming wedding and was eagerly looking forward to making Harry look his best. She had insisted that the two boys were not allowed to see the other's robes. Harry and Draco knew they were not going to win the argument, so they simply agreed to the term. Pansy and Draco were going to be picking an entirely new wardrobe for Harry today, also. Needless to say Harry was apprehensive. He _hated_buying clothes. He was so uncomfortable during robe fittings, but now he would be subject to hours of this torture, while Severus and Remus get to watch Harry be uncomfortable.

Draco had assured Harry they would only be getting him a robes in Diagon Alley and likely shoes and accessories later, but the bulk of their shopping trip would be in muggle London. Harry wasn't happy about this but didn't argue as Draco dragged him from shop to shop.

They bought robes first. The witch that was fitting him kept staring at Harry and was nervous, after all it was _the _Harry Potter. Severus and Remus laughed at him while Draco spent the next half hour glaring at the seamstress, he had been forced to stand outside while Pansy gave the order for Harry's wedding robes. Draco came back in and told her what all they wanted and that it should be sent to Hogwarts. They left and continued shopping.

An hour after they left the robe shop Harry was in possession of a pair of gym shoes, black and white converse, two pairs of dress shoes, and various accessories varying from ties to jewelry. They had alternated shopping for Harry and buying things for the wedding, so Harry didn't get too overwhelmed.

They stopped in at Hogwarts to drop off what they had, then portkeyed to a secluded park in a town near muggle London. When they landed, Harry froze. Draco noticed this and inquired as to what was wrong. Harry turned and looked Draco in the eye. "I know where we are…" He whispered. Draco was really worried now; there was a haunted look in Harry's eyes.

Draco whirled on Severus. "Where are we and why is it affecting Harry like this?"

Severus had the decency to be ashamed. "Little Whinging, Surrey. In a park near Harry's relative's house." Harry had started to shake, so Severus continued. "It was the only place we could portkey legally without alerting everyone. If I had known it would affect him like this we would have gone back through Diagon Al—" Severus cut off abruptly. There were scenes flashing through the bond the three shared with Harry. They didn't use the bond much but it was still there when needed. The images were jumbled, mixed with an extreme amount of fear towards a fat man with a mustache and an even more obese child that could only be the fat mans son.

When the images stopped, Harry's pack was furious, to say the least. There was no question in any of their minds about who the people were. Draco, Severus and Remus exchanged looks. "Harry," Draco said softly but intensely "we will be taking a slight detour."

Harry gulped, but nodded. They were all furious so there was no way to stop them. Pansy was confused, but didn't say anything. She transfigured all their clothes for them, into muggle clothes, and said she would keep watch. The others nodded and they stormed up the street.

Reaching the Dursley's house, they masked their features and Draco stood next to Harry. Harry was hiding behind Severus, wanting to be anywhere but there. Severus knocked on the door and they could hear the thundering footsteps approach from within the house. The door swung open and there was Vernon Dursley demanding to know what they wanted. They were not able to get very much information about the Dursley's out of Harry, but they were able to piece together that Vernon worked in muggle construction, so Severus used that. Severus turned on his Slytherin qualities and lied through his teeth. "Mr. Dursley? We are from an organization that specialized in construction equipment and have stumbled across your flourishing company. We would like to make you an offer. May we come in?"

Vernon's entire demeanor changed. He smiled at them and led them into the sitting room, not noticing Harry, who was still hiding behind his new father. When Vernon noticed they were not sitting he inquired as to why, he was startled when they all started glaring at him, Remus even growled.

"Vernon Dursley, abusive uncle of Harry Potter." Snape stated with a malicious tone. Vernon heard his nephews name and started turning red in anger. "You know the freak? You must be freaks, just like him! Get out of my house before I call the police!" Vernon shouted.

"Oh please, do shut up." Remus growled in a harsh, condescending tone, drawing his wand. Vernon glared at the wand but did stop shouting. "Now, we know Harry was abused but he refuses to tell us anything about it. I have a spell here that will make you feel a condensed version of Harry's pain. Afterwards we will remove any memory of our names and faces from your mind. The only thing we will leave is the pain you have caused my son."

Harry, with his mind reeling from Remus calling him his son, stepped out from behind Severus and over to Remus. Despite being scared out of his mind, Harry put on his brave face. He put his hand on the werewolf's arm and the man visibly calmed, not enough to drop his wand, but he was no longer growling. He turned his head to look at Harry. Though hidden well, Remus could see the fear and anxiety the boy felt. "Remus, you don't have to do this. We can leave and never contact them again. I don't want you to get in trouble and be sent to Azkaban." Harry said softly, worry evident in his tone.

"I know you are worried about us, Harry." Remus said gently. He finally dropped his wand and pulled the boy into a tight hug; it was Severus' turn to hold Vernon at wand point. "However, I know that even if we leave now, I will return another time to punish these vile muggles. Severus and I know what we are doing, pup." Then trying to lighten the mood, "and besides we both know Severus would spend the next week squirming as though there were, as the muggles say 'Ants in his Pants'?"

Harry laughed, knowing full well that Severus was a bit (a lot) twitchy when trying to refrain from acting. The smile dropped from his face as he responded. "Fine. It is not like I could truly stop you, but may I wait outside with Draco? I don't think I can watch." Remus gave his approval and released Harry.

"Then off you go, because I believe Severus is about to explode." And Harry turned to walk back to Draco.

A/N: This scene will continue but I believe you would want a chapter, as I have not posted in (what my sister tells me) a month. I apologize, I have end of the year tests in about a month and I am trying to get caught up since I did not have a first semester of anything. I will try to write more often. Next chapter should me up in a week or less!


	32. Chapter 32

_"Then off you go, because I believe Severus is about to explode." And Harry turned to walk back to Draco._

Harry and Draco quickly exited the house. It was obvious that Draco wanted to stay and help punish Harry's former relatives, but he knew that Harry needed his support. The two teens sat on the "porch" which was just a slab of concrete the same width as the door. They could see Pansy a few meters down the road, seemingly engaging a neighbor in small talk. Harry leaned against Draco and the blonde wrapped the teen in a tight embrace, and stroked the dark, unruly hair.

It was not even a full minute later before they heard Vernon screaming out in pain. Harry tightened the hold he had on his mate. Vaguely he wondered where his aunt and cousin were, but then Vernon let out an even louder scream and Harry started to shake.

The two sat there for about half an hour before the screaming stopped and Remus and Severus walked out with matching smirks. Harry, with a firm hold on Draco's hand dragging him along, pulled his parents and mate into a group hug. Harry reveled on the fact he could show affection with these people, as he was never able to with anyone else. The three hugged him back and Harry spoke. "You are sure this cannot be traced back to you?"

"No, child, it cannot." Severus said, placing his hand on the top of the boy's head, looking him straight in the eye. "The amount of pain that vile muggle just endured broke his mind. We obliviated him just in case and made it look as though he has had a severe mental breakdown, but he is insane now." Harry nodded in acceptance.

"At least my Aunt and cousin are no here. My uncle was the income so they will suffer enough with this. So can we head into London now?"

"Of course, cub." Remus said and gestured for Pansy to rejoin them. When the girl reached them, they all huddled together and apparated to the outskirts of the bustling city of London. They caught the bus going into the city, as a cab was too small for them all, and rode it into the heart of the metropolis.

Draco felt entirely out of place, so he stuck close to Harry as they got off the bus. Harry could feel his fiancés anxiety and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. They shared a weak, but reassuring smile.

Their time spent shopping in muggle London was much longer than in Diagon Alley, as Harry needed an entire wardrobe. Draco's anxiety dissipated after about half an hour and he had spent the rest of the day growling at the people in the stores who were staring at _his _Harry. Some girls even tried flirting with Harry and Draco, at which point Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him, in full view of all the muggles. Predictably, Harry melted under the kiss, and when they broke apart, they simply looked at each other. By the time they left the shop there was no doubt that the two were deeply in love with each other. The flirty girls had fled in embarrassment.

-Slight time warp-

It was about seven in the evening when they arrived back at Hogwarts, bags shrunk and in pockets. They trudged down to the dungeons and Harry collapsed onto the sofa. "I. Hate. Shopping." He stated just before falling asleep. Draco had gone immediately to their room and magically put away all the clothes in about five minutes. When he saw Harry asleep on the sofa, his heart melted. He looked so peaceful.

Draco walked over and carefully picked him up, putting him in his own bed. Draco toed off his shoes and removed Harry's as well before curling up next to the exhausted teen next to him. Immediately Harry curled into his mate's side and sank into a deeper sleep, Draco not far behind. Their dreams were filled with scenes of their up coming wedding.

A/N: This will only have two or three more chapters tops. I started writing this on my ipod at Christmas and after a while transferred it to my school laptop. The school year is ending in about a month and I want to be finished before then. So the wedding and a thing with Voldie Moldie Pants. I may, in the future, write a brief sequel. I have Ideas for two more stories that I will be writing on my Ipod over the summer so bear with me here.


	33. Chapter 33

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in their kitchen on Wednesday morning, enjoying the peace and quiet, when an owl swept in through an open window and presented the two letters attached to its leg. Mrs. Weasley untied the string and the bird flew to perch on the windowsill. She read to whom they were addresses to, and handed one to her husband. They opened the letters and froze. Surely this was a mistake. Harry was marrying Draco Malfoy? This has to be a gag the twins came up with! There was just no way! Molly floo'd the twins and tried to yell at them for it, but found herself unable to do so. Fred and George were confused; they obviously had nothing to do with this so Molly ended the call. Apparently she had a wedding to go to in three days time.

Tonks and her mother Andromeda were also having breakfast, but it was nothing like the peaceful morning at the Burrow. Ted was at work and his wife and daughter were sitting in the living room playing Mario Kart on the Xbox, eating leftover pizza. The owl swooped in and landed on top of the television, waiting for the invitations to be removed. Tonks paused the game to retrieve the messages and flopped back onto the couch. She tossed her mothers letter into the woman's lap and opened hers. As she read her eyebrows rose. "Well… this is a surprise." Tonks said when she saw her mother had also finished reading her own invitation. Andromeda simply nodded.

"I don't know what shocks me more… the fact that those two are getting married, and so young at that, or that it was Draco that invited us. Well, I suppose it was Harry who recommended us and we are my nephew's only family. What say you, daughter of mine? Want to attend your cousin's wedding?"

"As if you had to ask! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here! What kind of girl would I be to miss the wedding of the century?" Tonks exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on the couch. "Come on! The wedding is on Saturday! We have three days to get ready!"

"The time is almost upon us, my loyal Death Eaters! We will soon be rid of Harry Potter for good and nothing will stand in our way!" Voldemort said to the small assembly in front of him. He had been in contact with his mysterious informant inside Hogwarts. From this cloaked figure he had discovered that Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, he also learned who the boy's mate was. Valuable information but his current plan would have been impossible without the stroke of luck a Death Eater had over the weekend. The man had been doing a check on the town it was rumored that Potter lived in, when he stumbled across the Golden Boy, himself. The Death Eater followed them into London, where he learned of the up coming wedding plans. What better time to wreak havoc, than at a wedding?

_'Today is the day. I am getting married in two hours. Ohmigod I am so nervous!' _Harry's thoughts have been like this all day. He had woken up early and had been giddy all day, annoying Sev to no end.

Pansy was supposed to be here any minute to help Harry get ready. She was the only one to know what Harry's robes look like. Not even Harry, himself had seen them. Harry had just started pacing again when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He ran across the room and flung the door open, scaring Pansy a bit. She entered and locked the door behind her.

"Now lets get you ready for the happiest moment in your life!" She said pulling a parcel from behind her back. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a set of stunning white robes. The robe had bell sleeves that were not overly feminine, and the whole set had small, intricate embroidery. In perfect harmony were golden phoenixes and silver snakes. The surrounded the hems of the robes and trailed about halfway up the arms and legs. Harry grinned; Draco was going to be speechless.

Draco stood next to a Ministry official at the end of the Room of Requirement waiting for Harry. He was nervous. On Draco's side stood Severus, Andromeda and Tonks; while on the other side of the aisle was Remus, Molly and Arthur.

Just as Draco was beginning to break out into a cold sweat, the music started playing and the doors opened. Harry glided into the room and everyone stared. He was stunning in the robes Pansy designed for him, the color making his dark hair seem as dark as ink; the whole outfit shimmered as he walked, but that was nothing compared to the look of joy and love Harry was bestowing upon his mate.

Harry had spent the last hour and a half being coached on how to walk and having adjustments made to his robes and hair. By the time the doors to the Room of Requirement opened Harry looked flawless. He was nearly pacing, he was o anxious. He had not seen Draco all day. When the doors opened Harry glided in, as Pansy told him to and was rewarded by the stunned looks he caused.

By the time Harry reached Draco, the stunned look had changed to one of intense love and pride. The vows were a blur to the two teens, and before they knew it they were saying 'I do' and kissed. Those in attendance cheered for the new husbands. The Ministry official cleared his throat a bit. "So who will be taking whose last name?" he asked a bit uncomfortable.

The two teens shared a look; they had not discussed this part. Harry turned to face the man and stated very calmly, "I will take the last name Malfoy." Others in the room gaped, they had not expected this, they had all assumed they wouldn't change their names. Draco looked even dumbfounded than the others.

"You want the name Malfoy, Harry? Why?" Draco honestly wanted to know, as did the congregation.

"One: because I love you and I know the Malfoy name is important to you. Two: the name Harry Potter has been tainted by the blood spilt it war, while Harry Malfoy is a name filled with love and hope for the future." Draco looked close to tears. He pulled Harry close and whispered into his hair. "I love you, you big git."

A/N: Probably three more chapters. Voldie is in the next chapter. It should go like this. Ch34: voldie carries out his plan. Ch35: Voldie is defeated. Ch36: epilogue?


	34. Chapter 34

Dumbledore was furious. He knew Harry and his little pack were up to something. Hogwarts had told him that there were order members in the building and none of them had come to see him. An hour had passed since their arrival onto the grounds. Giving up hope on them coming to him he set out to find them.

He checked both Slytherin and Gryffindor territory but found no one. He was about to give up hope when he remembered the Room of Requirement. Only a handful of people knew where it was located and one of these people was, of course, Harry. When he had paced in front of the wall three times and the door appeared, he flung it open and stared in shock.

This was a wedding reception. There was no doubt about that, Harry in his white robes (not a dress!) and the gathered family and friends. They had all looked up when they heard the door open and half of the room's occupants looked at him warily, as the others greeted him warmly. "Harry, my boy, this is a surprise."

Harry regarded his Headmaster with a cool expression. "Of course it is. This is a personal matter that you have no say in; so why are you here, _sir_?" The last word was sneered in a way that made Draco proud. Harry's guests were stunned at his tone towards the great Albus Dumbledore; even Dumbledore, himself, was shocked. He did not show this though.

"I need to speak to Mr. Potter—"

"It's Malfoy." Harry interrupted.

"—what? Oh, yes of course. My apologies, but I need to speak to Harry alone for a bit."

Harry looked around at all the uncertain faces around him and stood. "I will speak to you." He walked around his Headmaster and out the door. Dumbledore followed and tried to work out what he was going to say to the boy, now that he finally had him alone.

Draco was angry and Draco was worried. He was not faring well with the mix of emotions. He was furious with Dumbledore for interrupting their wedding reception; at the same time he was worried for his husband. Harry would normally react badly to being in close proximity to their headmaster, and yet had willingly gone with the man. Draco had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

He looked around the room at those gathered. They were trying to figure out why Harry was so hostile towards the beloved headmaster. Draco decided to take pity on them. "Professor Dumbledore has been trying to control Harry. He has been manipulating him, and everyone else for that matter, for years. He knew of Harry being abused, and allowed it to happen so that he was easier to turn into an obedient weapon."

Tonks immediately leapt to defend the old man "Dumbledore would never do something like that! He is the leader of the Light! He is just trying to do what is best!"

"Best for whom? Who has everyone eating out of the palm of their hand? Who has the ability to over throw the Ministry at the drop of a hat, if he so chooses?"

"You're nutters if you think Albus Dumbledore is some kind of dark wizard." Tonks replied heatedly, but Draco could see the others starting to think.

Draco shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." And then he sat back in his chair, done speaking, to wait anxiously on Harry.

Harry led them to an empty classroom at the end of the hall. He walked in, vanished the dust and sat on one of the desks. "Now what do you want, old man?" Harry asked cuttingly.

Dumbledore, being who he was, took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, thoroughly aggravating Harry. When the infuriating man finally did speak, his words nearly through Harry into a rage. "I am… concerned about you, Harry. You refuse to speak to me and now you are making rash decisions such as getting married at sixteen. Do you have any idea how this could influence the war?"

It took all of Harry's self control not to launch himself at the old man in front of him. "The next time I face Voldemort, he will fall. I will not let the wizarding world be led by a tyrant. That includes you, Albus Dumbledore. I am not as blind as those around me. I see you manipulating those around you to suit your needs. You have sacrificed people to save your own skin, and I will tolerate it no longer. I will do what I must to put the Wizarding world back on track; I will defeat Voldemort, and I will defeat _you_."

Dumbledore was beginning to panic. He knew well enough that the boy in front of him had the power and ability to destroy anyone he saw as a threat.

"So listen up, old man." Harry slid off the desk and got up in Dumbledore's face. "Stop interfering and let me do my job. I am not taking orders from you anymore. I do not want your opinion. I do not want your guidance. You will leave my family and I alone."

In a flurry of motion, that was very foolish on his part, Dumbledore turned the desk he was leaning on into a portkey. He seized Harry by the shoulders and turned them both so that Harry fell onto the desk. He quickly cast a _portus_ to activate the portkey, but not before he pulled away from the desk. Harry and Dumbledore both felt the hook behind their navel and disappeared from Hogwarts.

A/N: The 'Not a dress' comment is directed at my friend who is convinced Harry is in a dress that Pansy only called robes to make him feel better. I don't like this chapter. :(


	35. Chapter 35

Draco had the intense feeling something was wrong. There was a nagging in the back of his head, telling him that Harry was in trouble. His new husband had blocked his mind so they didn't interrupt his conversation with the headmaster, but now there was a feeling of loss, as if Harry had suddenly left. He knew that wasn't possible but the feeling of unease kept prickling at his sub-conscience.

The second Harry's feet hit the ground, his wand was pointed at Dumbledore. "Where are we?" He asked savagely. The sudden distance from his pack was putting a strain on his emotions. But at least they were safe. Dumbledore looked unconcerned about the wand pointed at his chest, and merely smirked. Harry shuddered at the expression that was so unnatural on the old man's face.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word, there was a flash of green light. Harry watched, speechless, as the man fell to the ground, the smirk still plastered upon his face. Anger, shock, and happiness were battling for dominance in Harry's mind, before he remembered that someone had just cast a Killing Curse. Peeling his eyes away from the body of his, now deceased headmaster, he looked towards the door to see a band of Death Eaters blocking the only route of escape.

The Death Eater in charge laughed at the trapped teen, and Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. "Bellatrix, how _lovely_ to see you. I assume, since I am out numbered, that you will be taking me to your master now?" Harry said in a feigned conversational tone.

Bellatrix took off her mask and grinned maliciously at the teen. "Of course." She said, mirroring his tone. "But mind your manners! I don't think the Dark Lord would blame us if we decide to have a little fun first." With a malevolent sneer she took her chance for a bit of revenge. "But before we go, here is a little welcome present from me! _Crucio!_"

Snapping into action, Harry tried to dodge but he didn't quite make it and the spell hit him in the arm. Since the spell hadn't hit his head or torso it didn't hurt quite as much; mind you, it still hurt dreadfully. Thankfully the spell hit his non-dominant arm. Harry refused to cry out or fall, the only thought going through his head was '_these people are trying to kill my pack and me. I will _not_ let that happen!'_

Bellatrix let up off the spell after about thirty seconds and the two Death Eaters flanking her seized Harry by the arms and dragged him from the room. They dragged him into a dark room and threw him onto the stone floor. Harry rose to his feet with his wand in hand; he was surprised they hadn't taken it. Taking in what he could see of his surroundings he saw he was in what appeared to be some sort of throne room.

It definitely had that ancient castle vibe to it. At the head of the room was a high backed chair with ornate carvings of snakes on every inch of the woodwork; it was the only piece of furniture in the room. The room was in shades of black and had blood red hangings. Harry heard footsteps approaching and slipped his wand into his sleeve, hidden but able to be used.

A door behind the chair swung open and in stepped Voldemort, the evil bastard himself. "Finally come to die, Potter? I have to say I didn't expect your headmaster to bring you to me, but I am quite pleased with the results. Where is your pack, boy? Don't they care enough about you to follow you to your demise? I was quite looking forward to torturing that mate of yours, not to mention the werewolf and that traitor Severus."

"I'd like to see you try to hurt them. You wont get past me, that is for sure." Harry said mockingly.

"Just as idiotic and childish as ever, I see Potter." Voldemort sneered.

(I apologize in advance for this… I really wanted to write it ^^;)

"Oh you want childish? I can give you childishness!" Harry suddenly took off running and, instead of trying to flee, he started to spin and skip around the room. Voldemort was honestly shocked. Out of everything he expected the boy to do, this was not one of them. Then the unspeakable happened. Harry started singing.

"Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game" Harry sang loud and proud.

"Stop that this instant you irksome child!" Voldemort screeched furiously. He was casting spells left and right but the spells just dispersed before they hit their target.

"Why don't you join me Moldy Voldie Pants!"

And suddenly Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort did something no one ever, in a million years, pictured him doing. He sang. Extremely loud. Extremely off key.

"Your rise and fall  
Back up against the wall  
What goes around is coming back and haunting you  
It's time to quit  
Cause you ain't worth the shit  
Under my shoes or the piss on the ground"

As Voldemort, too started dancing across the room, unable to break the spell… Then the singing battle commenced.

"It's easy.  
There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you  
in time - It's easy."

"No one loves you and you know it  
Don't pretend that you enjoy it or you don't care  
Cause now I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want  
to hear.  
Cause I hate you  
Cause I hate you  
Cause I hate you  
Cause I hate you"

And so on until the last note of each song faded. The silence left in the room was deafening. After a few seconds Voldemort shook off his shock. Done with games and too furious to care Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's chest. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A/N: this really sucks but it is funny so… yeah… Yeah that just happened.


	36. Chapter 36

The spell raced towards Harry, and everything seemed to stop. Time slowed and Harry watched in fascination as the killing curse drifted towards him. A warm presence filled the room, surrounding Harry, wrapping him in an embrace. He knew Artemis was with him in her true state, invisible to everyone else. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to fill him as a voice whispered in his ear.

"I was only ever here to guide you, Harry. By slowing time, so that you may act, I have done my part. Trust your instincts and _live._" And with that, she was gone, the warmth vanishing with her. Time was still slowed and Harry knew what he had to do.

Moving quickly he leapt towards his opponent, stopping a few feet from him and casting a levitating charm. He moved his opponent into the direct path of his own spell.

Harry took his place directly across from Voldemort and waited for time to catch up. He felt a lurch and Harry smirked as time resumed. He relished in the look of complete shock on Tom Riddle's face as the spell hit him directly in the chest.

Harry watched in fascination as Voldemort's body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. He stared for a few moments before he realized it was over. He had just won the war. He apparated to Hogsmead and made his way as swiftly as possible towards the school.

When he was on his way to the seventh floor, back to the Room of Requirement, he realized he had only been gone for half an hour. So much had happened it felt much longer. He paused outside the heavy door, when it appeared, and cleaned the dust and dirt off his robes. He pushed open the large wooden door and instantly had an arm full of Draco; startled, he wrapped his arms around the blonde anyway.

"What did he do? What did he say? The bond felt off, so I was worried." Draco said all this in a rush, still hugging the life out of Harry.

The teen that was currently being comfortably squished against his husband pulled back a bit to look Draco in the eye. "Much has happened in the past half hour." The serious and formal tone alerted everyone in the room that something significant had happened. Harry closed his eyes and requested the room to create a comfortable sitting area, when it had appeared he dragged Draco over to a couch and, sitting, pulled the blonde onto his lap wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. Draco said nothing, simply leaning back onto Harry's chest.

Tonks, Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Severus came and settled in the remaining furniture. Everyone was silent as Harry tried to figure out how to tell them what happened. In the end he told them everything, well not about the singing and dancing. He would tell his pack that but not the others in the room. After his tale the others stared at him in shock, considering the subject this was most defiantly not a joke.

"So… you managed to be kidnapped by the leader of the Light, your kidnapper is killed while trying to turn you over to Voldemort, you faced Voldemort and killed him and, in half an hour, ended a war."

"Just an average day in the life of Harry Malfoy." Harry quipped with a huge grin on his face and all present laughed.

As the group broke into various conversations, Harry started to nod off. Draco noticed this and stood, then bent to pick Harry up off the couch. His dark haired husband simply wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, not waking up enough to do much else. Draco looked to his guests and murmured an apologetic "I'm sorry but I am going to put him to bed. He has had an eventful day." Everyone nodded and Draco and Harry left.

They had waited until the next day to alert the wizarding world to their marriage and to what happened with Voldemort and Dumbledore. The next few weeks were spent celebrating and burning howlers. The public was ecstatic that Voldemort was gone but they did not know how to react to their Savior being married to a Death Eater's son and living with a known Death Eater and a werewolf.

Everything was hectic until Harry snapped at the press, threatening to curse those against his marriage and family into oblivion, a threat that was not taken lightly. So after three weeks everything calmed down and they were all able to relax.

The newly weds spent most of their time together, planning their future whilst cuddling in front of the fire. As Severus and Remus watched them they knew,

these two would truly live Happily Ever After.

END

A/N: This is my first ever completed fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it and will forgive me for the lousy ending -**hides behind large pile of plushies**- I needed to finish the story, as my laptop will soon be returned to the school for the summer. I appreciate all of you and I have started another story but I want to get it mostly written before I post. Feel free to PM me! I am a nice person and I like to chat! I don't (usually) bite!


End file.
